Deep Set
by Frostfur
Summary: What if Aizen's plan all along didn't involve Orihime? What if all he wanted to do was lure two powerful shinigami onto his side? He figured it out all he had to do was kidnap one small child. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Deep Set

What if Aizen's plan all along didn't involve Orihime? What if all he wanted to do was lure two powerful shinigami onto his side? He figured it out all he had to do was kidnap one small child.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or any of its characters.

This story may contain spoilers past episode 132 of the anime – so if your not past that point be warned this story may ruin it for you.

**Prologue **

The room seemed to have gotten darker since Ulquiorra and the rest of the espada had left. This was impossible as it was always dark in Las Nochas but it seemed to have gradually grown darker and darker since they left, Gin put it down to Aizen's mood it had seemed to have gotten worse over the course of time, He hadn't dared speak up about it just letting him mull it over seemed to work as it had over the last few times Ulquiorra or other espada had brought back news, but if the mulling went on for too long he knew he had to intervene. Find out what was going on inside his head just to alleviate the tension in the room and to bring Aizen out of his head.

"Ulquiorra"

This drew Gin out of his own head making his head snap up to see him standing there. The one whose eyes seemed permanently like there crying, the one who's face was permanently scowling. He knew Ulquiorra disliked him its not like he concealed it, In fact he was making it obvious right now fixing his emotionless glare to where he thought Gins eyes where. Gin smirked right back at him not letting his gaze effect him silently calling him many imaginative names hoping somehow the scowling white lump could hear him.

"Aizen-sama I have come to give you good news" Stated Ulquiorra lifting his gaze from Gin to Aizen his face not changing from the emotionless mask.

"Speak then Ulquiorra" Aizen spoke shifting slightly in his throne chair. Gin noted that the lighting seemed to have lifted back to the normal level; Ulquiorra seemed to have drawn him out of his inner pondering. Ulquiorra shifted his gaze to Gin then to Tousen in the corner before staring back into Aizen's eyes. Aizen seemed to get the hint from this and motioned for the two to leave. Gin moved from his standing position to move over to the door Tousen right behind him opening the door for him he took one last glance behind him to see Ulquiorra approaching Aizen. Confused as to what it may involve he thought momentarily about eavesdropping but with Tousen waiting for him on the other side of the door he knew he couldn't get away with it. Sighing he closed the door, eavesdropping had become like a well versed ritual to him now.

_---Flashback--- _

"_Ichimaru- Taicho… To what do I owe the pleasure? "Yamamoto spoke surprised at the sudden visit from the fellow captain, he wouldn't normally allow a meeting this late but as the other captain rarely visited he had decided to allow it. As Gin approached his desk he noted how strained and stressed the captain looked. Yamamoto put down his paintbrush and raised an eyebrow upon seeing Gins expression which Gin took as an invitation to start talking,_

"_There's a plan" he started before furtively looking around him as if someone was in the room with them. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed at this observing the other closely_

"_Ichimaru-Taicho have you been drinking?" Yamamoto asked he wouldn't have thought it quite the time to be on the sake what with the ryoka running about but with the 10__th__ division lieutenant he knew anything was possible,_

"_No-no-no I haven't" stuttered Gin opened his eyes allowing Yamamoto a rare glimpse of his red orbs, "I have information you really need to know about something" his eyes half hidden under his fringe now looked almost pleading to him so Yamamoto nodded for him to continue interested as to what information Gin could possibly provide him with that he didn't already know._

"_Aizen, he's not all he's cracked up to be…" started of Gin spilling everything he knew to Yamamoto, About Rukia the Hougyoku, everything. Yamamoto's eyes seemed to get wider with every piece of information. When Gin had finished Yamamoto took a minute soaking in the information before speaking,_

"_Does Aizen know you are here?" _

_Gin looked taken aback before responding, "No I came on my own, I just knew I couldn't let Aizen get away with this, I knew I had to tell someone" he looked at Yamamoto expectantly he had put himself out there hoping the other would know what to do, _

"_We do nothing" stated Yamamoto answering Gin's unspoken question, Gin opened his eyes and stared at Yamamoto questioningly, "Aizen still believes you are on his side, if we let events unfold as he has planned things would go a lot smoother if you were a spy" Gins hands slammed onto his desk at this_

"_What? So after I have spilled all this we do nothing?! The Kuchiki still dies for no reason? Explain yourself!" He yelled at Yamamoto loosing his control, Yamamoto was unfazed by this staring back calmly at Gin's fringe._

"_She will not die, the ryoka that have infiltrated Seretei are strong they will see that she lives" Gin withdrew his hands from Yamamoto's desk staring back at the old man,_

"_Do ya know everything?" Gin feeling more comfortable suddenly switched to his more informal speech._

_Yamamoto smirked at this, "I am the head Taicho- not much passes me by" _

_Gin sank into the chair opposite Yamamoto which seemed to have only just materialized, maybe during all his stress of coming in to tell all the secrets that he had been sworn to keep since he was younger he hadn't noticed it. _

"_So what ya wanting me to do?"_

_--- End flashback--- _

So that's how he had wound up here, eavesdropping at every chance he got secretly sending messages back to soul society embedded in various hollow. He had no idea if his messages were even getting to the head commander its not like he went out everyday to purify hollows. He knew that no-one else knew of his position as spy so how the messages got to him he had no idea he tried not to think about it too much it hurt his head.

--- Meanwhile back in the room---

"What is it Ulquiorra?" asked Aizen once he saw Gin close the door behind him noting the other moving towards him.

"You remember the menos we sent Aizen-sama? The ones sent to spy on the girl?" Aizen nodded remembering back to when he ordered them out to spy on Inoue Orihime.

"You will not remember however one menos that did not follow is pacific orders, I kept it from you at the time as it did not seem important, however reviewing the data I came across that particular ones viewing it again I noticed something important"

Taking out his eye again he crushed it showing Aizen everything he had learned from his most recent data search which confused Aizen at first but he recognized Hitsugaya- Taicho as to what he was doing it was lost on the former captain. Aizen viewed it all right up until the abrupt ending of the menos at the meeting of Hitsugaya's zanpaktou; he looked toward Ulquiorra asking for an explanation,

"What is the importance of this?" Aizen inquired narrowing his eyes in question looking straight into Ulquiorra's green ones,

"The girl" he projected a mental image of her showing Hitsugaya protecting her from the menos, "She is what drew the menos from his job" Aizen sighed getting more frustrated, "Again what is the importance of this?" he repeated emphasizing the again so Ulquiorra got the point. His bad mood from earlier was returning.

"We would no longer require Inoue Orihime if we took this girl" stated Ulquiorra not at all fazed by Aizen's impatience, Aizen looked quite taken aback by this but the statement did attract Aizen's attention, "Continue" he stated waving his hand in the same motion and settling further down into his throne chair. Ulquiorra bowed slightly before continuing,

"Hai Aizen-sama, She fits our plan perfectly as compared to the Healer, She has connections to both subjects who would react if something were to happen, certainly subject A" Aizen's eyebrows raised at this,

"Why? She doesn't appear to be anything to me at the moment other than a human with high reatsu who had a strange encounter with a Taicho" Aizen frowned at this wondering what on earth was so entertaining about a black and white ball. Maybe it was a new training system worked out since he had left. Regardless he trained his thoughts back onto the subject at hand.

"She is Kurosaki's younger sister" Ulquiorra almost smirked at the look of dawning appearing on his master's face,

"He has a sibling…" Aizen breathed softly taking in this information "Do we know this for certain?" he questioned Ulquiorra wanting to be a hundred percent sure before acting,

"Quite certain Aizen-sama" began Ulquiorra "I looked through the data the other hollows collected and I am quite sure, Having a Kurosaki on our side would be extremely beneficial However this…" Ulquiorra fought for a moment to think of a word to describe the football (soccer) match, "meeting I do not think would solidify the chances of subject B following out or plan" Aizen face dropped at this but after thinking for a few moments a smirk began to cross his features,

"It's a bigger chance than with the healer, plus Ulquiorra you are forgetting our little spy, she has a strong connection with the boy" Aizen's smirk widened and he stood and began to walk toward the door planning to set things in motion as soon as possible Ulquiorra followed him close behind,

"Let our little secret know what's going on so she can act if needed" Aizen spoke suddenly stopping to look at Ulquiorra before continuing to stride on toward the door as Ulquiorra stopped, bowed and vanished using sonido.

---

Well that's the end of the Prologue folks I hoped you enjoyed :) I plan to write this story 2 or so chapters ahead so if I get writers block at some point (which I know I will) I can still update for a short while and hope that my block fades. It shouldn't do I have a chapter by chapter plan all written down but I know it's bound to happen.

Anyway please review- you don't have to but be nice to hear from my readers :)


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginnings of a Normal Day

**Deep Set**

What if Aizen's plan all along didn't involve Orihime? What if all he wanted to do was lure two powerful shinigami onto his side? He figured it out all he had to do was kidnap one small child.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or any of its characters.

**Chapter One- The Beginnings of a Normal Day **

Karin woke to the soft beeping of her alarm. 6.00am, sighing sleepily she rolled over and switched it off before it could wake Yuzu up. Sitting up she stretched before grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom that she shared with Yuzu.

Exiting the bathroom after changing and washing she spied the clock again across the room,6.10am 'Good' she thought 'Still got enough time for breakfast', walking down the corridor to the stairs she momentarily paused at the door to Ichigo's room. She didn't know where he had gone even Toushiro the white haired shinigami she had met once didn't even know where he might have gone, suppressing a sigh she continued on down the stairs quickly, Heading for the kitchen trying to keep as quiet as possible- she only woke up early for soccer/football practice when they had a match later in the day after school- Today was one of those days and she didn't like to wake the house up when she went early,

"Kaaarrriiinnn", he exclaimed loudly "My prize daughter!"

Unfortunately Isshin did not share Karin's view.

"Shut up baka!" hissed Karin smacking him in the face in an attempt to shut him up. Forgetting that that only made things worse she cringed as he began weeping and talking to her mother's poster about how horrible his kids are, Karin ignored him and proceeded to get herself some breakfast. Deciding on cereal since Yuzu normally cooked breakfast and she didn't trust herself enough with the cooking to attempt herself, plus she concluded she probably didn't have enough time to make anything fancier anyway.

Pouring out the milk onto the cornflakes Karin put the milk back into the fridge before strolling over to eat at the table. She noted that her father's sobs had quietened down to a level that was just about normal volume, she also noted with pleasure that his face has a substantial bruise on it. She hoped that would serve as a reminder not to be loud in the early morning again. Crunching on her cornflakes she dwelled on the plan of attack for the day. She knew her and her team mates were ready for the match physically it was just a matter of mentally preparing them that they were good and that they were going to do excellent.

Snapping out of her daydream Karin quickly finished off her breakfast and put her empty bowl in the sink before grabbing her kit and heading out the door. Not bothering to shout to the old man where she was going, she knew he knew so there was no point risking waking the house again. As she walked past the clinic joined onto the house she saw the lights come on and knew that he had gone down through the house to set up the clinic for that day, 'Wait' she thought dad doesn't normally set up till… she eyed her watch just to be sure,

"Crap, I'm gonna be late!" she exclaimed and picked up the speed heading for the park where they practiced early morning, this would teach her to daydream at breakfast.

Despite Karin turning up late she was still the first one there, groaning to herself as she thought of having to deal with grumpy early morning half asleep boys she began practicing her skills bouncing the ball from foot to foot and trying out different angles to try and score from. Suddenly she felt a slight pressure on her head pulling down slightly on her consciousness. Shaking her head she got rid of it and thought nothing of it as she ran to fetch the ball returning with it she saw everyone else arriving at once from the other end of the park walking towards them she shouted loudly at them,

"Oi you lazy bunch of bones what took you so long?" What met her ears after that statement was a collection of grunts and groans along with one of the team falling on the floor pretending to sleep.

"Come on your not teenagers yet! Quit with the groaning and let's get some practice done before the game tonight!" Exclaimed Karin fetching the ball from where she had just kicked it away to, kicking the ball to the nearest boy who she recognized as Yamada Taro the newest edition to the team he stopped the ball with his foot before kicking it to a fellow player this continued in a circle for awhile before Karin called for a stop and started dividing the team in half to have a practice game against each other. Since there was 11 of them she split them equally 5 on each side before stepping out to be the ref. Starting the game off with a loud shout she was to busy keeping an eye on the ball and the players to notice the tree.

Her head connected with the rough bark first Karin felt it cut into her skin as the rest of her body caught up and also collided, Pain shot through Karin as she fell onto her back wincing she tried to sit up but found her head started spinning when she tried. She put a hand up to try to steady her head as the world wouldn't stay still in front of her and all she could hear was the clamor of the raised anxious voices of her teammates. Blinking a few times she managed to get her vision straight but her head was still throbbing. Checking herself for injuries she saw only a small cut on her right knee. But putting a hand to her head she noticed she was bleeding quite a bit, 'Great' she thought but moved her head to focus on her teammates who were still crowded around asking if she was alright. Smiling at them and then standing up wobbling a bit as she did before she fell over she had to grab the damn tree for support. It was a big tree Karin noted, how she had never seen it before was beyond her. Karin made a mental note to check where she was running before pelting of at full speed without looking.

"I'm fine guys though I think I better head home and get checked by my dad just incase…" She paused looking about for her kit bag and had to hide a wince in pain as her head violently throbbed again deciding to leave it and hope one of her teammates picked it up and gave it to her at school,

"I will catch you guys at school anyway be ready for another practice and lunch we are not going to loose to County" Karin spoke with determination to her team waved and smiled at them goodbye before biting back her pain and quickly walking away from the pitch. Once she was around the corner and out of sight from her teammates she allowed herself to show pain and slowing her pace down headed home slowly keeping pressure on her head to control the bleeding like her old man had told her to do.

---

Meanwhile elsewhere in ___Kuraka _town a gateway opened in the sky sending out a wave of spiritual energy that instantly alerted the shinigami stationed there of there presence, They didn't need the reminder bleeping on there phones for these four neither did they really need the energy as they where hovering right above them. Surprised as they were at there sudden entrance they did not show it. Merely exchanging glances Ikkaku's grin seemed to grow wider than ever while Yumichika's and Matsumoto's faces were more of a grimace. Hitsugaya didn't even seem to blink.

Each of them assessed the arrancar's capabilities while withdrawing from the gigai and sending them off elsewhere, they all imagined Urahara would subject them to many hours cleaning of the shop if one was damaged or destroyed. Withdrawing there zanpackto's they began squaring up against there opponents and with Hitsugaya's order they flew up to face them, not quite noticing as a blue haired white blur zoomed off.

---

Arriving home seemed to take an age to Karin, then again she knew she was probably walking as twice as slow as she normally did walking home from the pitch. Since normally she was running due to being late for either dinner or school, Practice often overran.

Stepping into the clinic rather than the house since at that hour her old man was more likely to be found here, Looking about she couldn't see him anywhere near the desk or any other patients around so she assumed he was probably sorting out equipment in one of the patients rooms so instead of beginning to look round for him since the pain in her head had if it was possible doubled since leaving the field, she rang the little bell on the desk hoping he would appear fast and not shout,

"Karin!" he exclaimed stepping out of the nearest room

One out of two was still good, though once he noticed Karin's condition his personality completely changed – which Karin was relived by her head was now no longer throbbing with pain but was becoming numb and she was half flopped over the reception desk. Isshin said no more and helped Karin up and over into the patient's room he had just exited. Sitting her down on the bed he moved her hand away from the wound on her head and softly wiped away the blood with a wet cloth.

"It's not as bad as it feels" he commented in an attempt to ease Karin continuing to clean the wound as he spoke

"Tell that to my head" mumbled Karin gripping the edge of the bed tightly so she didn't fall of like she felt she was about to, the room has started to spin and she felt sick.

"Right well I'm going to bandage you up because that's a pretty nasty bump and you are on bed rest for the rest of the day" Isshin turned round at this to grab some disinfectant and the pack of bandages from the shelf behind him

"What! Dad no I have to play tonight at the game against county! We have no reserve I have to play!" Karin almost jumped up to argue with her dad but a wave of pain hit her head again so she swayed precariously on the edge of the bed and slightly fell forward. Isshin turning round in the nick of time caught her before she hit the floor and then lay Karin down on the bed.

"There just going to have to re-arrange the match then, you may very well have a concussion..." Isshin paused as he put some disinfectant on the wound watching Karin's expression for pain and saw only determination, "What did you hit anyway?" Isshin enquired beginning to wind the bandages around Karin's head

"Tree" grunted Karin still annoyed at her father for telling her she couldn't go to the match, Isshin seemed to catch the hint and didn't say anything more about it. After finishing bandaging up her head Isshin stepped back to check the bandage was in the right place before suddenly snapping back and returning to being the happy-go-lucky loud dad.

"Well I will check on you in a bit Kaaarrriiinnn" he called as though she was on the other side of the clinic rather than on a bed in front of him, and with his loud voice still echoing round the room he skipped out the door closing it behind him. Karin groaned as his voice made her head throb again. Looking at her watch she noted that the time was 7.35am wondering how so much had happened in such a short space of time Karin settled down on the bed figuring the day was probably going to pass slowly if she didn't try Karin rolled over onto the side which didn't have the cut and tried to get some sleep.

---

Waking up later Karin wondered why it was so dark… was she still asleep? Sitting up in the bed she tried to see what her watch said, but not having enough light was an issue with this watch so getting up she headed for the small window in the corner and drew back the curtain, noting silently that her head wasn't hurting as much as earlier. Using the light from the window she peered at her watch,

"Holy crap!" she exclaimed, the little hands on her clock read 4.30pm. Astounded that she had slept for that long she remembered that the match with County kicked of at 4.45 at the pitch on the school grounds. Scrambling quickly to the door she peeked out to see if the old man was anywhere about after about a minute she was satisfied that no-one was there before running out the door careful to avoid hitting her head on the swinging clinic doors.

Hurrying out toward the direction of the school, Karin began to unwind the bandage; her head was only a dull throb of pain every so often now so she figured long as she avoided headers (and tree's) it would be all good. Turning down a side street she noted a sudden change in atmosphere, it suddenly felt heavy and thick and for some reason Karin felt it get harder to breathe as the air seemed to get even thicker around her making her sink to her knees and slump into the wall beside her. It was similar to the weird pull she had felt earlier in the day but it was stronger. There was shouting coming from somewhere around her and Karin swore she saw something white fly overhead before the world started to get fuzzy round the edges.

Trying to get up from the cold damp floor Karin wondered what the hell was going on, maybe her dad's advice to stick to bed rest was a good idea after all, the pain in her head had returned but it was a different kind of pain, more like a pressure on her head forcing her down. Still struggling to stand Karin suddenly noticed a pair of black shoes in front of her confused she looked up taking in the white robes and sword before her eyes rested on his face. What she saw at first she figured she was hallucinating, was the guy wearing a half a costume Viking hat? Trying to focus more on him Karin peered moving her head closer before recoiling as another wave of pressure hit her head. The world about her started to fade as her consciousness slipped into oblivion.

---

Ulquiorra was pleased. It had not taken him long to get the girl, Aizen-sama would be happy he was sure. With the distraction in place and everybody else fighting no-one had noticed his presence. He did have to raise his spiritual pressure quite a bit more than normal to make a human faint hopefully the extra pressure would not be noticed but Ulquiorra knew he would have had to raise it a lot more if she hadn't been injured before hand. That had taken some work he silently mused as he opened a gateway to head back to Las Noches, Karin hanging limp in his right hand.

---

Thanks to all whom reviewed/favorite/alerted this story :) – means a lot so thanks again.

As a little note I was going to leave the whole chapter as just what Karin gets up to but I decided to add in a bit of the main storyline so you can see the time it's currently set in, I didn't want to add it all in as I would just be retelling the story. I also hope you don't mind I jumped straight into the action :D

I hope I didn't disappoint


	3. Chapter 2 Realization

Deep Set

What if Aizen's plan all along didn't involve Orihime? What if all he wanted to do was lure two powerful shinigami onto his side? He figured it out all he had to do was kidnap one small child.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or any of its characters.

**Chapter Two Realization **

After being half healed by Hatchi following Ichigo's rather reckless fight with Grimmjow, Rukia had taken him home. A place she knew he had not been in awhile. Now she was currently slumped against the wardrobe sitting on the floor fiddling with her phone whilst deep in thought about what Ichigo had been trying to achieve disappearing like that. She had contacted Inoue who had made it safely though the Senkai Gate and was currently helping Tessai heal the others there since Ichigo was stable where he was.

A quiet knock on the door caught Rukia's attention, getting up from her position on the floor she opened it to find Yuzu holding a tray, Yuzu looked nervously at Rukia for a few seconds before speaking,

"Could I eat in here please?" She spoke softly lifting her tray up slightly as she spoke to show her intent to Rukia who smiled,

"I'm sure Ichigo would like that" replying in the same soft tone Rukia opened the door more to allow Yuzu access before closing the door behind her. Settling down back into her previous position she watched as Yuzu settled down in the middle of the floor, her back was to Rukia so she could watch her brother as she ate. Rukia closed her eyes listened to the soft clinking of knives and forks on the plate along with Ichigo's and Yuzu's breathing it was almost calming until there was a sharp crash as Yuzu dropped her spoon suddenly into the bowl. Rukia's eyes snapped open to see the girl was shaking slightly

"Yuzu?" inquired Rukia leaning forward to place a hand on her shoulder causing the younger to turn around and face Rukia tears brimming in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks

"Is Ichi-nii going to be alright? He's been gone for so long and then he's back but all bandaged up and I don't...don't" Yuzu couldn't quite finish what she was trying to say as she dissolved in more tears. Rukia quite confused as to what to do brought Yuzu into a hug to try and calm her down. Rocking slightly backwards and forwards Yuzu's tear flow eventually seemed to slow down. Rukia pulled Yuzu from her slightly to look down at her,

"Ichigo's going to be fine" Rukia smiled to show she was confident in her words "He's strong and I bet you he will be back on his feet blundering about soon enough", Yuzu giggled slightly at this and moved her hands up to her face to wipe her eyes dry.

"Where's Karin-chan?" inquired Rukia seeing Yuzu had cheered up slightly but probably still needed her sister to make her feel more at home. Rukia felt like kind of an imposter sitting in Ichigo's room helping Yuzu like she was now.

"Karin-chan had a football match earlier" explained Yuzu moving away from Rukia to sit across from her "She often eats out after if she's won", Rukia nodded in understanding and moved back to lean against the cupboards again. The conversation lapsed after that and Rukia watched as Yuzu dozed of leaning on the side of Ichigo's bed. Sitting there watching the adorable sight of brother and sister Rukia got up and headed for the door to see if Orihime had finished healing the others yet.

---

WHAM

That was the sound that woke Ichigo as his bedroom door was thrown wide open, Bouncing straight into action Ichigo was standing on his bedroom floor in a weird karate move position ready to attack who-ever had just stormed thought the door. He looked but he didn't see anyone until he felt small arms wrap around his waist.

"Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo no longer startled looked down to see a familiar mop of honey coloured hair attached to his middle, smiling he patted Yuzu on her head.

"Hey Yuzu" he had missed his little sisters, he was about to inquire to the whereabouts of his other sister, Karin when he noticed his shirt was getting damp. Startled he pulled Yuzu away from him and sat down on his bed to get down to her level and to look into her tear soaked face. Digging in his pockets for a tissue he found himself in his pyjamas, looking about he noticed his bandaged arm- Which to him felt fine considering what had happened. Taking of the bandage he saw his arm was fine and the bandage remarkably clean deciding to dwell on that later he handed the clean bandage to Yuzu who promptly blew her nose on it before burying her face in Ichigo's chest again.

"Yuzu" Called Ichigo softly waiting for her to lift her head again when he had her attention he smiled, "I'm fine see nothing to worry about" but Yuzu shook her head again and a fresh wave of tears fell down her cheeks,

"Karin-chan didn't come home last night after her match" started Yuzu trying to control her tears "I checked her bedroom and she's not been there I checked the clinic and she's not there" Yuzu took a deep breathe before continuing "I was about to check here but I guess she's not here either" Yuzu looked like she was about to cry again so Ichigo brought her into a hug,

"I'm sure she probably stayed with friends last night and she's just a little late getting back" Ichigo told Yuzu his eyes flicking to check the time as she turned in the hug to sit on his knee blowing her nose again, Ichigo waited will she had finished before continuing,

"You worry to much" Yuzu looked up at Ichigo at this who only smiled more, "But that's not a bad thing" Yuzu smiled through her tears as Ichigo continued, "Now to ease your conscience how about I head out to look for her hm?" Yuzu nodded hugged her brother once more before she hopped down from Ichigo's knee and began heading for the door

"Thank you Ichi-nii" Yuzu said smiling at her brother before closing the door behind her.

Ichigo let out a big long sigh and fell back against his bed, bringing up his arm to scrutinize. There was no scar where Grimmjow had punctured him with Zangatsu which could only mean Orihime had been back to heal him. Propelling himself upwards with his arms he sighed grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed. Checking in with the Vizards and the Shinigami would have to wait; he needed to go find his sister to calm down his other sister. No matter what family came first and since he really hadn't been there for them recently he wanted to make up for lost time.

Heading down the stairs he spied Yuzu in the kitchen as he passed on his way out the door. Smiling at the reminiscent clang of pots and pans he slipped on his shoes and quietly opening the door slipped out before Yuzu noticed. He didn't want to bother her while she was making lunch besides he wanted to find Karin quickly and saying goodbye to Yuzu would take time.

Deciding to try the park first where he knew Karin played with her friends a lot, he turned the corner at the end of the road and set of. By the looks of the sky Ichigo noted it was going to be a nice day, Ichigo pondered on the way about yesterday's goings on. He figured .Shinji would probably be a bit pissed at him for screwing up in the fight with Grimmjow and needing its help so dropping by the Vizards he would leave till last on his list, he clearly needed more training but he had better things to do at the moment. Probably after finding Karin he would drop by Orihime's place to check up on the Shinigami and to see if Rukia was alright.

Turning the last corner Ichigo spied the first tell tail tall tree that marked the park entrance from there side of the town. Wondering toward it he looked about before entering for his raven haired sister spotting a group of children about Karin's age closer to the edge of the park he focused on them looking for her noticing there was no-one there that resembled his sister he focused elsewhere continuing his search. Over on the far side of the park he noticed a group of kids playing football. Figuring it couldn't hurt to ask Ichigo headed over to them watching them pass the white and black checked ball between them wondering what on earth fascinated them about the sport. Reaching them he pondered on what he was going to say to interrupt the game when one of them interrupted for him,

"Hey your Karin's big brother right?" The one closest to him spoke, he was about half Ichigo's height had a large afro and spoke rather slowly

Ichigo frowned at him, "Yea that's right, you seen her around anywhere?" he enquired turning his head to direct his question at the rest of the team around him now as they had moved closer,

"Nope" Piped up another member "Haven't seen her since yesterday mornings practise" Ichigo's frown deepened

"Didn't you guys have a game yesterday?" Inquired Ichigo again pressing them for more information,

"We did but she didn't show – we had to forfeit" sighed another member who looked like he had two bananas on his head, Ichigo's expression went from a frown to a look of worry faster than most of the team could blink

"So you're saying you haven't seen her in over a day?" He watched as they all shook there heads, wiping his face with his hand he sighed deeply, "Where was she heading when you saw her last? " he tried one last question hoping that could lead to his sister. Finding out she had never turned up at the game was a big worry- Karin never missed a game.

"She hurt herself during training so last we saw she was heading home to the clinic" another member piped up "Least that's where she said she was going, she was too stubborn to let any of us help her out"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, that was his sister alright stubborn and very self sufficient, seeing as she had headed to the clinic he figured his next stop was asking his dad, He felt more calm knowing she had gone home last everyone knew. Knowing his dad he probably locked her in a patients room and forgotten about her, dopey guy he was and Yuzu probably wouldn't have thought to look in the locked rooms.

Thanking the team for there help Ichigo headed of back the way he came, walking a bit faster toward home wanting to find out if Karin was there or not was weighing heavily on his mind.

Entering the clinic to find it surprisingly busy for a Saturday morning, Ichigo strolled through the waiting room to where his father was standing,

"Ichigooo!" Cried the eccentric father diving at Ichigo from across the table and receiving a punch in the face for his trouble

"Hey dad" replied Ichigo inspecting his fist as Isshin bounced back completely unawares his nose was bleeding, "You seen Karin?" asked Ichigo looking about him around the patients in the waiting room hoping to spot her dark mop of hair,

"No my fine son not since she snuck out of my care to a football match!" he announced as though commentating on the football match himself, Ichigo grimacing at the loud volume of his fathers voice wondered how he still had a decent sense of hearing. Heading out of the clinic he was wondering where he should look next when he was interrupted from his thoughts by a white haired Taicho that had just used shunpo and landed right in front of him,

"Kurosaki you better come with me"

---

I feel so mean making Yuzu cry- no mind twice, though it had to be done. I tried writing the telling Ichigo Karin was gone bit with Isshin but it didn't work quite the way I wanted it too.

There _probably_ will be a gap between now and the next update (which I really apologise for!) I have 5 exams this week, 1 passed me by this morning but the other 4 I need to do some work for so I hope you don't mind a short break between now and the next update I promise to hurry with it once these 4 have gone. The rest of my exams are spaced out so hopefully they shouldn't be too much of a worry.

Have a good week everyone :)


	4. Chapter 3 Unfortunate Recall

Deep Set

What if Aizen's plan all along didn't involve Orihime? What if all he wanted to do was lure two powerful shinigami onto his side? He figured it out all he had to do was kidnap one small child.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or any of its characters.

**Chapter Three- Unfortunate Recall **

Aizen was pleased. Gin could feel it emanating from him like a beacon, and he was not hiding it either a wide grin adorned his features as he continued to stare fixated at the large door on the other side of the room. Gin and Tousen had been summoned to his side awhile ago, both wondering what on earth they where there for. With there features masking there confused status they too idly watched the end doors along with Aizen waiting for them to open.

In the end they didn't open or at least none of the three waiting in the room had sharp enough eyes to see Ulquiorra open the door before appearing in the middle of the room using sonido, Gin took in Ulquiorra's appearance then he noticed the limp body hanging from his right hand. Gin frowned under his hair wondering what on earth was going on.

"I have the girl Aizen-sama" announced Ulquiorra speaking only to Aizen and ignoring the other two in the room and holding Karin up so Aizen could see, Karin's head lolled forwards indicating to the others in the room she was clearly unconscious.

Gin was about to interrupt the exchange between Aizen and Ulquiorra but Tousen beat him to it,

"What girl?" He stated stepping forwards towards where Ulquiorra stood "I was not informed of any capture mission", Gin took this opportunity to join in as well,

"Neither was I" Gin stated stepping forward as well to get a proper look at the girl, she was human that much he could tell but she looked rather young. Questions began buzzing round Gin's head as to what Aizen might possibly be planning that involved such a small child.

"No need to fret gentlemen" Aizen started snapping Gin out of his thoughts to focus his attention onto him, "I was planning to inform you of the goings on once I was sure they where going to happen" he paused to stand up from his overly large chair, "No use telling you every plan I have when nearly all never work out" He stopped in front of Ulquiorra who handed him Karin willingly looking happy to be rid of her from his hand.

"However this one has" he grinned manically before turning round to show Karin to the others, "Gentlemen meet Kurosaki Karin"

---

Having first dropped of his body of at his bedroom Ichigo had followed Hitsugaya to Orihime's house hopping from rooftop to rooftop on there journey. Ichigo still deep in thought and worry as to his sister whereabouts he almost forgot to stop when the reached the destination and had to quickly sidestep to avoid crashing into the smaller shinigami. Hitsugaya seemingly unaware of Ichigo's close call hopped down from the roof to enter the flat Ichigo close behind.

Heading inside Ichigo saw all of the team had gathered inside Orihime's home and were crowded in front of the giant TV he watched the static showing on it in silence from the doorway of the room lost on the fuzz of the black and white he blanked out what was going on in the room. Voices became just a slight buzzing in the back of his head before a hand on his shoulder brought him out of it,

"Kurosaki-Kun?" Questioned Orihime looking inquiringly up at him, Ichigo shrugged her hand away he had no time for her concern right now

"Why am I here?" he asked sighing and rubbing his head, "I kinda have some family issues right now" he told them all pulling his eyes away from the huge screen to focus more on the people in the room.

"That is exactly why your here" Started Hitsugaya who Ichigo noticed was now on the other side of the room next to Matsumoto, "There is no easy way to tell you this Kurosaki but-"

"Kurosaki Ichigo" A loud voice cut across Hitsugaya's explanation as Yamamoto's face appeared on the large screen TV. Ichigo's eyes flicked from Hitsugaya's face to the blown up wrinkled face that was Yamamoto.

"Yes, that's me" He replied keeping his gaze steady unlike his mind which was racing with possibilities he noticed out the corner of his eye as he spoke everyone else in the room bow respectively at the commander.

Yamamoto opened his eyes wider to survey the orange haired teen and the rest of the small room that was filled with shinigami, "I'm afraid this is not good news" began Yamamoto resting more of his weight onto his large carved staff, "I have been informed by Hitsugaya-Taicho that your younger sibling was at the site of a known arrancar last night", The older man gauged Ichigo's initial reaction before continuing he noted the teens eyes go wider but before he got the chance to speak Yamamoto continued on,

"We believe she has been killed"

Hitsugaya shot Yamamoto a half glare at that, 'We indeed' he thought sarcastically before his vision was suddenly orange in colour, blinking in shock and to focus on what was in front of him he saw Ichigo mere inches from his face not looking very happy. Expecting him to have been upset by the news Hitsugaya was rather surprised to see him looking angry but keeping his usual mask in place Hitsugaya did not show his surprise,

"How did you know it was her" he snarled at Hitsugaya's face, not that he wouldn't have done the same to the commander but Hitsugaya was the one currently he could get his hands on. He watched as Hitsugaya's face fell and he dug into his pocket and pulled out a bandage.

"I found this next to the site where a gateway to huenco-mundo was found" He handed it to Kurosaki who's anger had suddenly vanished after getting a look at it so he added as an afterthought, "I'm sorry Kurosaki"

The room watched as Kurosaki stared at the bandage, He knew he was awful at sensing reatsu but he somehow knew this had been his sisters, even if only for a short while. He took in the Kurosaki clinic logo inked onto in every so couple of centimetres, his stupid fathers idea so people could tell when other people had been treated there instead of Ishida's dads place. He seemed to stare at it for an age before turning back to Yamamoto with a determined look on his face,

"You say she was killed." He stared straight into the older mans eyes at this, "Where's the proof?" he started, "Who's to say she hasn't been taken to huenco-mundo? Who's to say she's still out there somewhere just hurt?"

Yamamoto's expression did not change as he watched the teen ramble upon possibilities that he had deemed improbable. The siblings of Kurosaki were of know concern to him and besides if she had been the victim of kidnapping by Aizen he would have heard about it from his inside link but as of late he had heard nothing and guessed upon hearing Hitsugaya-Taicho's report that the girl had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Cutting across Ichigo's ramble which was getting increasingly louder he decided to put a stop to the non-sense,

"Kurosaki!" spoke Yamamoto in a commanding tone which silenced the substitute shinigami from speaking anymore. Yamamoto shot him a look to check he was going to stay silent before continuing. "I am recalling all members of Hitsugaya-Taicho's team..." But before he could finish Ichigo cut in again.

"What about my sister!?" Ichigo began to yell directly at the screen and Yamamoto knew if he had been in the room he would have felt the air rush that would have caused. But before Ichigo could yell more at the commander he felt an arm across his stomach hold him back, looking down he saw the small white haired Taicho,

"I would like to stay to investigate the strange happenings that have been going on" Hitsugaya started. He did not directly want to tell the commander he wanted to stay behind to help Kurosaki find his sister he had a feeling the commander would say a direct no instantly to that without even thinking about it.

"What happenings?" Asked Yamamoto

"You read my report I assume?" Hitsugaya shot back hoping to catch the commander of guard, he knew he did often not get round to reading all the reports. Hitsugaya always had a sneaking suspicion all the paperwork aside from important documents were sent the way of 11th squad to be used as scrap paper for Yachiru-Fukutaicho's many plans and drawings. After he had been given a drawing of himself (which if he was honest looked more like one of them snow creatures humans built in winter) and on the back of the sheet was a report from last week he had sent of to first squad.

"I did" Yamamoto frowned, "The strange happenings are no concern of Soul Society's at the moment a lower level shinigami will be sent once a proper defensive perimeter can be established" Hitsugaya noticed the slight nod he gave after that sentence of to the side of the screen. Hitsugaya frowned wondering who he could be nodding to when a rustle of clothes next to him made him turn his head to the taller shinigami he had stopped earlier from yelling too much at the commander,

"If everyone's going back to soul society, and I'm guessing here the invitation does not extend to me could you least tell me how to get to huenco-mundo?"The answer as to whether my sister is dead or alive is there and I'm going no matter what you say" Ichigo glared at the commander at the last bit as though daring him to try to persuade him otherwise.

Yamamoto paused slightly before continuing, "No, I will not tell you how, you are needed to protect Kurakura town, and it is after all the town that Aizen is after"

Ichigo scowled at the old man and was about to say something more before a Raven haired shinigami cut across him.

"I cannot follow your orders sir" Started Rukia moving forward to stand next to Ichigo, "I cannot return to soul society when I know Karin is in danger"

Yamamoto sighed why did everyone have to be so loyal to the substitute, First Hitsugaya who he had not expected it from had tried to trick him into letting him stay and now a refusal from Kuchiki's younger sister whatever next,

"I predicted your negation so I prepared beforehand so you would have no choice" and as if on cue Yamamoto watched as the gateway opened to reveal the two taicho's, Kenpactchi and Byakuya.

Hitsugaya frowned, Yamamoto had certainly picked the two Taicho's well. Neither could be negotiated with and if you picked a fight Kenpatchi would probably after cackling with glee nearly kill you, and Byakuya's shunpo was not matched by any other captain no mind other shinigami so running was not an option. Which Hitsugaya had a thought everyone in the room was thinking about doing before he appeared. Looking about the people around him Hitsugaya took in the looks on there faces and saw none were happy about returning. He imagined if given the chance all would have stood up for Ichigo and refused to come back even if not to help him find his sister.

Watching everyone's expression become dejected as one by one they entered the gateway as hell butterfly's appeared for them all. He and Rukia were the last to go through as she had stayed to say goodbye to Ichigo but a sort of grunt from Kenpatchi's direction made them step though.

---

Ichigo watched as they all left barley hearing Rukia's goodbye. He knew what Hitsugaya had been trying to do and he guessed at the time by Yamamoto's reply that he did too. Rukia's attempt might have worked as well if it had not been for there company home.

"Kurosaki-Kun?" a voice cut through the silence of the room, and Ichigo blinked and focused in on Orihime who he had completely forgotten was there

"Hey Inoe" he greeted, and not able to think about what else to say held up his arm, "Thanks for the healing by the way, good as new like always", he smiled weakly wondering silently in the back oh his mind what on earth he was going to do.

"Oh no problem" squeaked Orihime closing her eyes and rubbing the back of her neck slightly in embarrassment at the thanks, Opening her eyes again she saw Ichigo's distress and distant look in his eyes deciding to distract him a bit from his current predicament,

"I'm going to go to Urahara's in awhile... before I go do you want anything to eat?"

Food always distracted her and she got hopeful when Ichigo's eyes lit up and he seemed to snap out for his distressed like state

"Urahara! That's it!" he exclaimed snapping his fingers at the same time, "Inoe your a genius" and with a flash of Shunpo Orihime was all alone in her apartment.

---

Meanwhile in Soul Society

When they all arrived in Soul Society after the quick run most of the party shunpo'ed away, Renji remained behind awhile longer than the others but was sent away by a directed glare from his Taicho. Hitsugaya continued to watch as the 11th squad members leisurely strolled in the direction of there squad Kenpatchi leading the way his hair was still visible over the top of a building before vanishing behind a taller building. Hitsugaya nodded to the two remaining people outside the gate, noting Rukia's determined expression and Byakuya's slight show of irritation he concluded that an argument was probably about to start so shunpo'ed away toward his own squad building.

Landing outside the building his quick arrival stirred the dust that had settled in front of his and Matsumoto's office an indication no-one had been there for quite some time. He inwardly sighed with slight frustration, he should have known she would be straight of to find Kira or Hitsagi, his watch over her in the real world was quite rigid she must have taken the first opportunity to get away and get some sake down her.

Deciding that he was not quite calm enough to complete the amount of paperwork that was waiting behind that door he thoughts travelled toward 4th Squad and a patient there he hadn't seen since he had left for the real world. Shunpo'ing again he headed in the direction of his old friend, Momo

Arriving at the entrance to 4th squad, there building was the biggest but that was to be expected as in times of crisis the walls had to hold all the sick and injured. Heading inside Hitsugaya decided not to bother Unohana or her luitenant and head straight to Momo's room. He knew she would still be in 4th Squad as after a meeting with Yamamoto some time ago about her health she was declared unfit for duty until after Aizen's defeat as her emotional ties were to strong towards him. Hitsugaya also thought the old man might know something about her that he didn't but he was sneaky that way and never let anything slip he didn't want to.

Knocking on the door he waited politely for an indication as to whether he could come in or not. Not hearing a reply he was about to leave when he saw the door open slightly with a soft creak and saw Momo's eyes staring back at him.

"Shiro-chan" she cried and promptly hugged him causing a vein to pop somewhere in his head, trying not to show his discomfort too much as he hadn't seen her in awhile he merely stood there in her embrace muttering a sort-of hi back.

"Your back from the real world" grinned Momo releasing Hitsugaya who sighed slightly with relief,

"Hn" motioned Hitsugaya seeing that as the most fitting reply for stating the obvious. Following Momo into her room which had been slightly decorated, he guessed that had been allowed by Unohana since she was going to be here for awhile,

"I see you're up and about" Hitsugaya commented as Momo wondered about the room, before sitting down on the side of the bed facing him,

"I'm feeling much better now from when you left" Smiled Momo, "Have you just got back?"

Hitsugaya nodded, "Didn't feel up to the paperwork", Momo raised an eyebrow at that,

"Well its nice to know you wanted to visit" she began before Hitsugaya cut her of,

"No I didn't mean that I just..." Momo just giggled slightly watching him sweat and try and figure his way out of the predicament he had just landed himself in,

"No matter your here and that's what matters" She moved further back onto the bed so her legs dangled over the edge, "So what have you been up to in the real world?" indicating him to sit in the chair opposite the bed.

Hitsugaya filled her in on everything that had happened. He chose to leave out the main parts of the battle just leaving it as they fought the arrancar and won. When it came to the point were he had met Karin he decided to tell her, after all she was key to why they had been returned to soul society he supposed. Once he had finished Momo was silent as she absorbed the information,

"So...Kurosaki" she looked to Hitsugaya to see if he had the name correct before continuing, "Is going to Huenco-Mundo to get his sister back... all on his own?"

Hitsugaya frowned, "I suppose he is but first he would have to find a way to get there"

Momo also frowned, "But isn't it really dangerous out there for someone on there own..." Hitsugaya cut her off before she could continue,

"Kurosaki is strong I'm sure he will be fine"

Momo shook her head; Hitsugaya did not understand her meaning,

"I mean what about the other Kurosaki... Karin? What of her, I know you say Kurosaki is strong but what about her, you knew her why don't you join him if there's a possibility she's alive surely that's worth going for, you sounded like you really liked her as a friend...even if she did ruffle your feathers" Momo smiled at the last part reaching forward to pat Hitsugaya's head moving his gravity defying hair around as she did so, "You used to be so small and stubborn about things, guess your growing up"

Hitsugaya stared at the floor throughout Momo's little speech knowing she was telling the truth he sighed before looking back up at her,

"I tried to stay behind and help- Yamamoto refused then sent Kenpatchi and Byakuya-Taicho to bring us back did you not hear that bit?"

Momo smiled softly back at him, "Silly what I mean is what are you still doing here talking to me, Do you need the commanders permission to use the Senkai gate?"

Hitsugaya blinked in realisation, "That's true- he can track who uses it but he can't stop me from using it..." He trailed of deep in thought

He then stood up suddenly, "Momo thank you for being so patient with me, I think I have to go before the baka goes and kills himself"

"Bye Shiro-chan" called Momo as she watched him leave, laughing slightly at the annoyed grunt she got in reply. Falling backwards onto her bed she thought about how Aizen-sama would be so pleased with her for fulfilling her task. Not that she had to do much,

"Shiro-chans of to join our side" she hummed happily and getting up from the bed moved round the other side to re-arrange the flowers that had been given to her by Unohana, she said they helped the healing process. Momo was too afraid of her not to nod and agree but she was happy she had them in her room now; they smelled lovely when the sun shined on them.

---

Hitsugaya had decided. His rather long conversation with Momo had made him see how important friendship was. He was not overly close with the substitute shinigami but he knew that the most likely probability that if he went alone to find his sister it would be a suicide mission. Heading towards the Senkai gate at walking speed deciding it was probably better that way so he could clear his head before heading through the gate and absorb more of the atmosphere around him as an energy store. Having never been to huenco-mundo before he didn't know what to expect in terms of the place, he imagined it wouldn't have a very a rich spirit particle build-up since Hollows and the like travelled to the real world to get there 'fix' so to speak.

Upon walking past the 6th squad building which was on the way to the Senkai gate he heard yelling coming from the captain's office, this surprised Hitsugaya as Byakuya did not often yell preferring to speak in a calmer more commanding tone, he continued to walk closer until he noticed the female tones to the shouts. He concluded it must have been Rukia, not many people would dare to yell at the other Kuchiki, then again Hitsugaya was inwardly surprised Rukia was daring to; he supposed it was about Ichigo and having to leave him. Wondering if he should go over or not as he approached the office to walk past Rukia appeared at the doorway clearly still fuming,

"I am perfectly strong and capable enough to go to Huenco-Mundo!" she continued to yell back into the office as she backed away from it not noticing the other captain standing some distance behind her,

"It is not a question of how strong and capable you are..." began Byakuya following Rukia out the door when he noticed Hitsugaya standing there,

"Hitsugaya-Taicho" he stated looking directly at the smaller Taicho causing Rukia to turn on the spot and bow slightly towards him, Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow before replying,

"Kuchiki-Taicho" he replied nodding toward the other captain,

"Were are you heading on such a fine evening" Asked Byakuya attempting to make small talk to negate the topic from the previous one unfortunately he was about to receive no such leeway,

"The Senkai gate" replied Hitsugaya smoothly never missing a beat, gauging Byakuya's reaction. He inwardly smirked as the response he gave the other was clearly not expecting, "Travelling to the real world to assist the substitute shinigami" Hitsugaya's teal eyes flicked between the two faces, both with expressions of shock on there features although Byakuya was trying hard to hide his.

"Oh" Spoke Rukia her eyes quite wide then turning back on her heel she seemed to take Byakuya's shock as an opportunity to continue there earlier argument,

"If Hitsugaya-Taicho is going I think you will agree that I will not be in as much danger?" She waited for a reaction from her older brother who signed and suddenly vanished then re-appeared with two light brown coloured cloaks, he threw one to both of them,

"Seeing as you insist on going" he directed at Rukia, "And seeing as you are going as well" he directed at Hitsugaya, "You both might as well be prepared"

Hitsugaya grasped the cloak in his left hand then pulled it over himself as Rukia did the same. When Byakuya saw both were wearing them he indicated for them to follow him,

"Using the Kuchiki gate will ensure safe passage to the real world"

---

I am very sorry for taking so long real life got hectic and I haven't had much time to type and this chapter was written out to be a long one so that added with that made it quite a gap between the last update and now- sorry again.

I tried to explain in this chapter the reason for Hitsugaya joining them on the mission- I hope I did a decent job anyway I don't want to disappoint you guys

And again to all of you; thank you very much for the reviews/alerts/favourites.


	5. Chapter 4 The Eye of the Moon

Deep Set

What if Aizen's plan all along didn't involve Orihime? What if all he wanted to do was lure two powerful shinigami onto his side? He figured it out all he had to do was kidnap one small child.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or any of its characters.

**Chapter Four- Eye of the Moon**

_Previously...._

"_However this one has" he grinned manically before turning round to show Karin to the others, "Gentlemen meet Kurosaki Karin"_

Gin wracked his brains, Kurosaki where had he heard that name before... Then a flash of orange from Tousen's scarf as he moved forward toward Karin triggered his memory and he remembered the powerful human who had interfered with Aizen's early plan to kill Rukia.

"And what is her use to us?" asked Gin curiously, analysing her features more closely to see if there was physical connection between her and the human he remembered,

"You shall see" Grinned Aizen moving Karin slightly in his grip to get a closer look at her face before laying her down on the ground in front of him,

"That wasn't an answer" Gin smiled at Aizen keeping his usual expression intact as he turned to face him taking his eyes of Karin,

"All in good time Gin" replied Aizen waving towards him dismissively as he turned to go sit back on his throne like chair. Once seated he motioned to Ulquiorra who Gin has noticed hadn't moved throughout the conversation,

"Find a place for her..." He paused for thought, "Somewhere far away from everyone don't want any unfortunate accidents" he frowned thinking quietly of some of the more excitable arrancar inside the governing walls. Then before Ulquiorra could pick Karin up again, "Oh and head back and retrieve the distraction force, we don't want them killing them yet"

With a short nod Ulquiorra grabbed Karin of the floor before turning sharply to head towards the door, as Gin turned slightly to watch Ulquiorra leave, Karin hanging limp from his arm again he began to wonder about Aizen's plan about the girl. There was nothing special about her aside maybe from her last name and decently powerful spiritual pressure which he had noticed had risen since Ulquiorra had picked her up again. Even unconscious it was sparking out of her like lightning strikes something that kept making Ulquiorra twitch with slight discomfort as they must be hitting him directly through there skin contact. Gin suppressed a chuckle it was nice to see the emotionless git in discomfort once in awhile. He continued to let his mind wonder as he watched them exit through the end door, he had to contact soul society and soon. Regardless of whom she may possibly be related too, Aizen had kidnapped a young human and it didn't seem to be on a whim either. Remembering the glee that had been written all over Aizen's face earlier there was clearly something deeper going on here. Deciding it couldn't hurt to ask again he was about to turn back and open his mouth to speak when Tousen spoke up again,

"What exactly is the plan now?" Gin swivelled on the spot to face them both again; happy at how he wasn't the one interrogating. He didn't want Aizen to catch him as a traitor since he asked so many questions,

"Well gentlemen I need to test my theory's first and if all goes well I will inform you as to the plan... In the meantime attend to your normal duties" and with a swish of robes Aizen vanished.

Gin sighed and thought back to were he was supposed to be right now. The surveillance room- probably the most boring job assigned to him but least he could catch some Z's as the sleeping facilities in this place still kept him up at night- Either that or the constant night was just messing with his head. Walking out the room as he decided shunpo was pointless he left Tousen behind, he hadn't moved since Aizen left and Gin guessed he was probably doing exactly what he was currently doing- Trying to figure out what the hell he was up to.

---

Karin awoke with a start, forgetting the most recent activities in the aftermath of waking. Karin wondered why on earth she wasn't in her bedroom and why she was so cold. Sitting up to get a better look at her surroundings she remembered what had happened,

"Crap" muttered Karin as she climbed to her feet ignoring her head which was still throbbing from earlier.

Walking around the edges of the room she found a table a door (which was unfortunately locked) and a bed which she had been lying on before. There was no light fitting in the room only the light from the moon filtering thought the high window above the table allowed Karin to see. Even peering though the keyhole she could see no light outside of the door.

Karin shivered again as questions buzzed though her mind, 'It's not winter yet so why is it so cold and dreary? And why is the moon so big?' suddenly noticing how close it seemed in relation to the last time she had seen it out. Flopping down on the bed she wrapped the one blanket that was there around her. Now she regretted wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Not that she knew she was going to be kidnapped by a guy in really bad fancy dress. Thinking about him she remembered how everything had gone black suddenly.

Thinking about it she put it down to her head injury, 'I was feeling pretty weird before he turned up' mused Karin thinking about the weird pressure she had felt forcing her to the ground before she had seen his shoes appear from no-where.

Deciding not to dwell on him as if he was the one who had taken her to this strange place she was bound to see him again and concentrated on possible ways to get out. The window was pretty high but by standing on the table beneath Karin figured she may be able to reach the ledge.

Walking over to the other side of the room she clambered up onto the desk, looking up Karin realised that it was a bigger distance than she first thought, Even after jumping carefully on the table she didn't come even close to the ledge. Climbing back down to the floor Karin thought about propping the desk sideways against the wall but ruled that out quickly as she realised she would not be able to climb up it and the instability caused by the extra weight on one side would make it collapse on her. So instead Karin looked around the room for possible ideas

Her eyes caught the bed on the other side of the room she saw that it was a decent enough size to maybe put the desk on top of, Grinning she ran over to the bed to try to pull it along over to the window, it was really heavy and Karin had difficulty pulling it so once it was a decent distance from the wall Karin moved between the wall and the bed to push the bed using the wall as leverage. Getting halfway across the room using that method Karin still had halfway to go. Using all her strength she continued to push the bed toward the light slowly bringing it closer, inch by inch.

Karin felt like she had been pushing this bed for an age. Her legs and arms where tired, her head had decided to join in with them and was painfully throbbing again but relief was close as suddenly there was a soft thump as the bed met the table pushing it slightly against the wall. Sighing with relief Karin got up from the floor and flopped down on the bed; Much as escape mattered right now she knew she was way too tired currently to even try to lift the table onto it. So a quick rest was in order.

Bathed in the moonlight Karin didn't know how long she had been lying there, her breathing had evened out from the exertion but her arms and legs were aching and her muscles were very tired, and to make matters worse since she hadn't eaten since breakfast her stomach was starting to growl and grumble at her complaining at the lack of dinner. Deciding it was probably best to leave escaping activities until the morning when it was lighter and she was better rested Karin let herself drift of to sleep pushing thoughts of food to the back of her mind.

---

Meanwhile a pair of eyes had been watching her movements closely. He had daren't enter the room himself as currently in her state she would have spotted him easily and probably attacked him. So simple observing would have to do. Slipping into the room now seeing she was fast asleep he decided not to move the bed back to its previous position, leaving it where it was for the moment might prove amusing when she finally managed to see the view out of the window.

Setting down a tray of food on the desk beside Karin he swiftly turned and slipped out the door silently. Out in the open again inside one of many of las noches's winding corridors kept dark so as not to alert the guest to activity outside. As he walked out heading back towards light and the rest of his empire, Aizen couldn't help but smile manically

"Seems everything's going exactly to plan"

---

So not a huge chapter this time but giving everyone a little window as to what's going on with Karin.

I'm going on holiday next Friday however – I will try to get the next chapter up before I go but if I don't manage it I will be gone a week from then so just a quick heads up.


	6. Chapter 5 On My Way

Deep Set

What if Aizen's plan all along didn't involve Orihime? What if all he wanted to do was lure two powerful shinigami onto his side? He figured it out all he had to do was kidnap one small child.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or any of its characters.

**Chapter Five – On my way**

"Urahara –san!" Called Ichigo as he burst into the shop, seeing no one about he skidded toward the underground entrance nearly falling over a chair on the way.

"Uraha-" he began to call again as he fell toward the desert like floor of the space underneath the shop but Urahara himself had cut him of with a jab from his cane,

"Really Ichigo there's no need to shout" he paused while they both landed before adding, "Your reatsu does that for you"

Ichigo scowled at the clog wearing shop owner before asking him what he came there to ask,

"Urahara-san do you know how to open a gate to huenco-mundo?" Ichigo panted slightly having just shunpo'ed all the way from Orihime's,

Urahara looked surprised but answered anyway before asking questions, "Yes, but why would I want to do that exactly?"

Ichigo's expression hardened, "Because them bastard arrancar kidnapped my sister"

Urahara's eyes widened as he took in the information before turning away and heading back to the shop calling back to Ichigo, "It will take a few hours but I can definitely open one for you"

"A few hours!" exclaimed Ichigo running after the older man, "Karin hasn't got that long, she's already been gone at least a day!"

Urahara turned and frowned at Ichigo, "It's the best I can do"

Ichigo let out a growl before swinging Zangatsu into the nearest rock taking out his anger for the first time that day, he was about to strike again but a green cane stopped his sword,

"I suggest" started Urahara, "That you find something else to do while I prepare the gate I would like to have some training ground left when I return"

Ichigo sighed and watched as Urahara vanished out of the training area and into the back of the shop, He was surprised Urahara hadn't asked more questions and had prepared to fight the information out of him if necessary. Deciding to take Urahara on his word Ichigo headed outside, stopping once he exited he wondered what on earth to do, before he remembered his other sister.

"Yuzu" he breathed wondering how worried she currently was, he had been gone ages since he said he would go looking for Karin, so Shunpo'ing back home as fast as he could he headed to his bedroom to collect his body from the wardrobe.

Sliding back into his body he clambered out the wardrobe before silently descending the stairs to the front door. Opening the front door he then closed it with more force than he normally would have used to hopefully attract the attention of his younger sibling.

His rather quickly thought up plan worked as Yuzu came skidding round the corner having just come out of the Kitchen,

"Ichi-nii!" she exclaimed hugging him when she reached him, "Did you find Karin-chan?"

Ichigo paused, this part would have been a better thing to have thought up a plan for, he racked his brains and looked about for a possible explanation before his eye fell on Karin's football,

"Football" he said quickly before hurriedly correcting himself, "I mean there was a spotter at Karin's football match and he wants her to come to his special school for a bit so she can get better so she can play for the…" he trailed of slightly trying to remember the name for the local league team before giving up, "town" he finished smiling brightly down at his sister hoping she bought it

He almost sighed with relief when his sister's face lit up, "That's great for Karin-chan! When is she coming home Ichi-nii so I can make her a celebratory dinner?" Ichigo inwardly winced maybe coming home to try and reassure his sister was a bad idea after all,

"She's not coming home Yuzu, I've come back to pick up some stuff for her but the schools quite far away and the train leaves soon"

Yuzu frowned in obvious disappointment, "Then can I come to the train station with you?"

Ichigo was practically kicking himself for all the lies he was telling his sister even if he knew it was for the best he still didn't like it,

"Not really Yuzu it leaves really soon and I'm gonna have to run to catch her before she goes and I don't think you will be able to keep up" Ichigo waited for her to see thought that one,

"Oh" spoke Yuzu softly looking more disappointed releasing her brother from the hug, "Tell Karin-chan to send me a postcard when she gets there" and looking dejected she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Ichigo let go the big sigh of relief he had been holding in still not quite believing Yuzu was happy to accept what he had said, before running up the stairs to make it appear he was doing what he said he was doing. Running past his own room he remembered the other thing he had come home to do he skid to a halt and turned back to head inside, Looking about he realized who he was looking for wasn't there. Confused as he swore he had left Kon in his room he headed down the corridor toward Yuzu and Karin's rooms planning to look for him in there.

Entering Yuzu's first as it was closest he looked about through all the soft toys almost missing Kon due to his rather new and fancy pink dress, Stifling his laughter as he decided this was not the time he grabbed him and ignoring his cry of protest squeezed the pill out of him before popping it into his own body. Ichigo felt himself be pulled out and he turned back to face the mod soul who was holding his plushie body away from himself in disgust,

"Pink!" he exclaimed before Ichigo could get a word in, "The dress I could deal with I look flattering in blue but pink!" He continued on his short rant of his treatment but stopped when he properly looked at Ichigo, "And you finally showing your face around here! You have no idea how sad she's been" Ichigo stopped him there though with a motion of his arm,

"Look I know I haven't been here but things just got serious and I need to go away again" Kon looked like he was about to protest but Ichigo kept talking so as he couldn't interrupt,

"Karin's been kidnapped and in short I'm of to go get her back, you are to act like me as much as possible and not act like yourself, if you can even do that"

Kon looked annoyed at his words but said nothing to contradict him simply taking to staring so Ichigo continued on,

"Follow me" he motioned to Kon, opening the door the adjoining bathroom his sisters shared. Walking though to Karin's room he grabbed a bag from the side of the room as he entered and heading to the bed he stuffed her pillow inside.

"Now this may sound odd but I want you to run downstairs, shout bye then run as far as you can away from here I know you can do that" Ichigo paused to zip up the bag before continuing, "And dump this bag somewhere anywhere just no place someone can find it, then come back and just be me until I return"

Kon nodded and took the bag from Ichigo as he held it out too him turning he ran to the door before turning back to look at Ichigo,

"Good luck" he smiled before vanishing down the stairs.

Ichigo stood in his sister's room as he heard a shouted bye before a door slam that made the windows rattle. Sighing again for what must have been by now the billionth time that day he sat down on his sister's bed looking around at her room.

He hadn't been in Karin's room much but he could already seen the huge difference in style from Yuzu's room, Yuzu had soft pastel purple walls which was a contrast to Karin's dark blue, Yuzu's was mostly filled with shelves full of stuffed animals, Karin's was littered with posters of football stars and memorabilia with the local towns team colours on along with a scarf which was hung over the back of her bed near the wall.

Ichigo let himself sit in the room for awhile, making himself more determined to get Karin back to this room. In his mind there was no way she could possibly be dead not when she had been full of so much life, and nothing nobody could say would make him change his mind. He was going to go to huenco-mundo and prove Yamamoto and everyone else wrong. So his resolve set he got up from Karin's bed opened the window and leapt out, pushing the window closed from the other side he jumped onto the roof to meet two people he was definitely not expecting.

--

Hitsugaya and Rukia had headed through the gate as fast as they could; they had said a quick goodbye and thank you to Byakuya who had guided them to the Kuchiki family gate to get them passage to the real world. Rukia had hugged her brother while Hitsugaya had settled for a nod of thanks and a quick ask if he could keep an eye on Matsumoto and his division and inform her of his absence, he would have informed her himself but he knew by now even if he had found her she would have not remembered any of the information given to her,

Byakuya simply nodded back in response although he noted Byakuya's expression change slightly and suddenly didn't know who to pity more, Matsumoto for finding her the worst possible babysitter or Byakuya for even having to expose him to the thing that is Matsumoto.

They had arrived in the real world outside Urahara Shouten; they had headed inside only to find Urahara rather busy. He told them in short that he was preparing the gate to Huenco-mundo for Ichigo and that if they were here to see him he had no idea where he was. Rukia however seemed to know which direction to head in and sure enough after awhile of shunpo across buildings Hitsugaya felt the all too familiar overpowering reatsu that was Ichigo.

Coming to a stop on his roof he saw Rukia was about to head inside to look when the person himself hopped up onto the roof in front of them and by the look on his face he clearly hadn't got any better at sensing reatsu

"Rukia, Toushiro…. What are you doing here?" Ichigo stammered looking rather shocked at there to him sudden arrival.

Hitsugaya looked annoyed before snapping the customary, "That's Hitsugaya-Taicho to you" he sighed however before continuing, "We are here to help"

Hitsugaya watched as Ichigo's expression if possible got more confused, "Help but I thought?..."

Rukia took the opportunity to step in here, "Yamamoto may have sent us away but he did not leave us orders to stay, so we snuck back to help. There's no way you would be able to do it all on your own"

Ichigo looked affronted but nodded nevertheless deciding it was better to agree with Rukia rather than start an argument,

"So you guys are coming to huenco-mundo to help me out, not some soul society mission?" clarified Ichigo and was relieved when they both nodded,

"So I'm not going to get ordered around on my own rescue mission?" Ichigo just wanted to make sure; he didn't want to be told he couldn't act to save his sister at a crucial moment because soul society wanted information on Aizen,

"I did not come on this mission as a Taicho Kurosaki" stated Hitsugaya

"Does that mean I can call you Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya merely glared at him in response, before turning and Shunpo'ing back to Urahara's place.

--  
There you go chapter 5 :) I apologize if there's an excess of comma's anywhere that keys managed to break and keeps popping out so I have to keep popping it back in every time I use it which means a load of them every time I do. I have checked over it twice but just a heads up incase I missed any.

Anyway hope you enjoyed- the next update won't be until I get back so I tried not to leave it on too much of a cliffhanger.


	7. Chapter 6 Land of Confusion

Deep Set

What if Aizen's plan all along didn't involve Orihime? What if all he wanted to do was lure two powerful shinigami onto his side? He figured it out all he had to do was kidnap one small child.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or any of its characters.

**Chapter Six- Land of Confusion**

When Karin awoke the first thing she realised was the familiar smell of noodles looking about for the source she saw them on the table next to her resting on a plate piled substantially high with a glass of water next to it.

Looking cautiously about she thought for a split second the food might be poisoned but the thought was soon cast aside if they wanted her dead why go to the trouble of kidnapping and then cooking for her. So lifting the food to her mouth in a very un-dignified fashion she ate fast like the food might be taken from her at any moment. Downing the water once she had finished she set the glass back down and wiped her mouth on her sleeve, it might not be very polite or dignified but there wasn't anyone around to see her she supposed. Thinking about it why did her captor not move the bed back to its original place Karin mused on that for a bit while her stomach settled before just decided whoever it was probably didn't want to wake her. Sighing softly she flopped back onto the bed then after a few moments got up again and moved behind it and got a good view of the window, she blinked in surprise as the moon glinted back at her, how long had she been asleep? Silently kicking herself for being so lazy she moved around and began to lift the desk onto the bed.

It was heavy but by lifting one side at a time Karin managed to prop the desk onto the bed a good distance from the wall, and then with one huge shove Karin got it all against the wall just below the windowsill. As it hit the wall it made a loud clunking sound Karin cringed slightly and looked towards the door for a second as though whoever was holding her captive was about to burst through. But after a few moments of nothing Karin turned back to the task at hand. Clambering onto the bed she stood on the gap at the edge left by the thinner desk before lifting herself up onto the desk.

Standing on the desk Karin saw that the windowsill was definitely within reach now so reaching up she grabbed the window sill with both hands and with a short jump pulled herself up.

She was not expecting the view the window presented her with, as far as the eye could see all there was, was glistening white sand. The occasional tree littered the landscape bare of all its leaves and smaller twigs, more resembling branches stuck into the ground like guard posts. The moons light glittered of the sand dunes further away as Karin stared not quite believing her eyes. Looking down below the window she saw how high up the window was as a seemingly endless white wall descending out of her sight below her. All of Karin's confidence dissolved as was replaced with a mixture of anger at her captors and fear. She had been so sure her plan would work. That she could then get help or maybe jump free but this wasn't Kuraka, Hell she wasn't even sure if it was earth. Her fear increased when suddenly she saw movement in the corner of her eye coming from the opposite end of the room by the door,

"Beautiful isn't it?" remarked Aizen stepping fully into the room with ease and shutting it closed behind him.

Karin merely spluttered in response realising why now her captors hadn't moved the bed back to its original location, not because they wanted her to sleep but so she could see there was no escaping. Taking in Aizen's appearance she concluded it was a different man from before even if they where wearing the same clothes her eyes then rested on Aizen's Zanpaktou.

"This is Kyōka Suigetsu (1) she has been looking forward to meeting you" Karin's eyes widened as Aizen unsheathed it from his side and held it loosely in his hand. Aizen muttered something to the sword that Karin couldn't hear stretching forwards on the sill Karin watched as the sword glowed a soft red before vanishing from Aizen's hand.

Karin blinked staring at the place the sword had previously occupied mesmerised and utterly confused. First she is kidnapped then by the looks of it taken off the planet and how there's some weird magician in her room. Karin felt like screaming in frustration at all the questions bubbling up in her mind. But as soon as the frustration came it was gone and replaced by a calm female voice in her head.

'My my so many questions' the voice marvelled and Karin jumped and stared at the man across the room who had yet to introduce himself who was smiling softly at her, Unnerved Karin tried to move further away but her back only met the cold window.

'Great' thought Karin panicking slightly 'I'm hearing things'

The voice Karin had heard earlier giggled, 'My my you're not a smart one are you'

Karin spluttered and was about to retort to the rather obnoxious voice when she noticed that Aizen had closed his eyes in concentration, Karin's blind confusion shot up again but suddenly everything went red and Karin felt like she was floating backwards away from her body, She tried to speak to cry out but found it pointless as her mouth did not want to respond. She tried to move but found her arms and legs weren't responding either.

"Scared child?" the voice asked but this time it was not inside her head the words came from her mouth, shocked and confused Karin tried again to move but her body still wouldn't respond. Karin tried not to succumb to panic and concentrated on what she did understand, she could think for herself and she could still see though her eyes. At least she thought they where her eyes.

Karin tried again to speak but found the effort futile,

"Kyōka?" asked the man on the other side of the room addressing Karin.

"She is putting up much resistance master but nothing we cannot control" the voice again spoke using Karin's mouth and voice.

Karin watched though her own eyes powerless as Aizen continued staring at her,

"Perhaps..." he muttered before everything in Karin's world went black.

--  
Gin had decided long ago this was the worse job on the rota. Monitoring the surveillance cameras, it might have been interesting in a facility that wasn't full of utterly boring people who did the same things everyday like clockwork. The only interesting thing to watch normally was Grimmjow but Gin had yet to find him on any of the cameras closest to him and he couldn't be bothered to move to watch the others this corner of the room was the most comfortable place for a nap.

He knew he probably should send word to Soul Society about Aizen's strange activities with the kidnapping of the younger Korusaki but Aizen had side stepped all his questions asking about his plan for the girl. Gin hadn't wanted to press the issue but he hoped Aizen's ego would get the better of him soon and he would reveal all. He would have probably guessed by now the substitute shinigami would have noticed the absence of his younger sister, she had been here quite awhile now. Gin idly wondered which camera screen showed her room when movement from the camera nearest his resting head caught his eye.

The camera screen was of one of the empty corridors on the far side of the building, Gin knew barley anyone went down there so when he finally focused on the movement and spotted Aizen he was surprised. Raising an eyebrow under his hair he tracked his supposed leader's progress though various cameras screens before he entered a room.

Gin scowled, and looked about him he couldn't see the screen from that camera anywhere near until he looked up higher

"Aha" Gin grinned and stood to see the screen better and noticed it was the Kurosaki's room. Gin watched the scene play out before him. Aizen appeared to be just talking to there 'guest', Gin suppressed a frown and was instantly annoyed that none of the camera's had audio ability but he let that slide as he continued to watch.

He watched as Aizen unsheathed his sword and continued to watch as Karin's eyes glowed a soft red before returning to normal. Gin's face fell as he pondered the implications behind that. He continued to watch as Karin leapt gracefully from the sill to the table to the ground to stand beside Aizen. Her eyes glowed red again and Aizen's sword appeared in his hand. He sheathed it back into its place and motioned for the younger to open the door.

Gin's confusion continued to mount as the child did not even attempt to escape. He was about to start following Aizen's progress with the camera screens when a red flashing light from the other side of the room caught his attention, Noticing it was as Gin jokingly dubbed it 'Hollow Cam' he headed over grumbling inwardly at not being able to track Aizen but looking towards the camera where the alert was coming from all irritable feelings to the situation vanished as he watched 3 people he was not expecting to see running along the sand plains towards Las Noches.

"What on earth?" he started before hearing someone come in behind him he turned on the spot blinking in surprise at the newcomer,

"Ulquiorra?" Questioned Gin eyeing the arrancar as he entered,

Ulquiorra did not respond to Gin or acknowledge his presence merely walking up next to him to observe the screen

"I will inform Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra stated before turning swiftly on his heel and heading out the room,

"Slimy git" muttered Gin under his breathes before following him out, not only to also alert Aizen of the three heading there way but to find out what on earth he had over Kurosaki Karin.

---

(1) – That's his Zanpaktou's name according to Wikipedia, so please don't shout at me if I got it wrong I merely copied Wikipedia.

I realise it has been a long time since I updated longer than even I expected but this chapter I found difficult I must have re-written it countless times. I apologise for the wait and I hope you enjoyed the version of this chapter I finally settled on.

The chapter title comes from a favourite song of mine (Genesis – Land of Confusion) I couldn't think what to name the chapter and considering the confusion inside the chapter and the confusion I had typing it, it fit perfectly.


	8. Chapter 7 The Journey Begins

Deep Set

What if Aizen's plan all along didn't involve Orihime? What if all he wanted to do was lure two powerful shinigami onto his side? He figured it out all he had to do was kidnap one small child.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or any of its characters.

**Chapter Seven – The Journey Begins**

Arriving at Urahara's shop with surprising speed Hitsugaya ceased his shunpo and entered the building at a walking pace as he reached the door he heard Ichigo and Rukia come to a stop just where he had stood merely seconds ago, deciding not to wait for them as time was of the essence he slid the door open and headed into the shop and then headed down into the underground training room.

Jumping down into it Hitsugaya saw it had changed quite drastically considering he had only been there a mere few minutes ago appearing out of the gate connecting to the Kuchiki gardens. Urahara had obviously been hard at work since he had welcomed them and then pointed them in the direction of Kurosaki's overwhelming reatsu with a flick of his hand, Hitsugaya had also taken that as a hint to get out of his way and had obliged the ex shinigami.

Looking up at the strangely angled poles jutting out from the two large rocks in front of him, he noticed they were exactly opposite, Hitsugaya could hazard a guess that they where what opened the gateway to Huenco Mundo. He was snapped out of his musings however due to the unceremonious arrival of one Kurosaki Ichigo who it seemed had used shunpo to land in the training grounds but stumbled on the uneven ground so had landed with a loud thump on his behind. Hitsugaya watched as Rukia landed behind him stifling her laughter behind her hands. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at the scene wondering how on earth the substitute could even think about going on such a dangerous mission his own. Granted it was his sister, but that didn't mean he suddenly had the mental discipline and guidance that a Gotei Thirteen Captain had. Ignoring the argument developing behind him with Ichigo's ridiculous claim that she had somehow managed to push him he approached Urahara who had just descended from adjusting one of the protruding poles.

"It's all ready to go" spoke Urahara approaching Hitsugaya and answering his unspoken question, "Once those two finish there little argument" he indicated to the two behind Hitsugaya, "I will explain everything to you all"

Hitsugaya nodded at the ex shinigami before turning to face the other two who seemed clearly of in an arguing world of there own. Hitsugaya managed about a minute before snapping at the strawberry,

"Kuchiki didn't push you it was more likely your lack of balance on your huge feet now will you please stop it!" his voice had risen into a shout by the finish and both shinigami on the other end of his glare stopped there argument after shooting a glare at each other before approaching the pair.

Urahara smiled at them all before starting his explanation, "I will make this quick as time is of the essence" at this he shot a look at Ichigo who looked shamed "This is a sort of Garganta unlike ones made by actual Hollows or Arrancar it only opens the door so to speak"

Hitsugaya nodded again but Ichigo interrupted Urahara before he could continue, "Couldn't you just make a Garganta?"

Urahara smiled before taking out his fan and waving it a few times, "Unfortunately not as I am not a Arrancar" Urahara turned at this to face his contraption, "This will have to do, now soon as I open it you have to go straight through and not stop running until you reach Huenco Mundo understood?"

All responded with a quick yes and Urahara turned back to face them, "Good, now head up closer to it and get ready to go when I shout" All three walked up closer, Hitsugaya shot a look at the other two both seemed now to be very determined, Rukia showing the same look she had shown to her brother when she had asked him to leave, Ichigo showing what Hitsugaya had seen set on his face many months ago in Soul Society as he was rescuing the girl beside him. Hitsugaya turned back to watch as the poles sparked with dark energy and then a line stretched out between them before opening out sharply into a long oval. Hitsugaya couldn't help but smile to himself despite the situation with the determination between the three of them and the determination he knew Karin had within herself everything was going to turn out okay.

"Now!"

He hoped.

---

Ishida wasn't one to eavesdrop but he felt that this situation called for it. He had gotten a phone call from a distraught Orihime blabbering nonsense until he managed to get her to calm down. Once he was sure she was breathing normally again he asked her to repeat whatever she had just said, just slower and if she could at a lower pitch his ears where still ringing from her squeaking before.

Once she had re-told everything she had heard from the meeting with the Head Captain Ishida had been more than a bit shocked. Ichigo's sister was not someone he would have expected to be kidnapped, she was not exactly important unless... Ishida's plotting mind kicked in then coming up with all sorts of scenarios as to why the strawberries sister would be important. None seemed plausible but you never knew with a guy like Aizen. Ishida's frown deepened as he thought of that man and his earlier actions. Ending his call with Orihime he asked her to meet him at Chad's house and from there he Chad and Orihime had ended up here hiding behind one of the many mounds of dirt in Urahara's training ground watching as Ichigo, Rukia and to everyone's surprise Hitsugaya shot of through a gateway.

Once they had vanished they where surprised as Urahara called out to them, "Sneaking is unbefitting of you teenagers" he smiled at them as they walked out from behind there hiding place looking slightly shamed

"We only want to help" spoke Orihime not looking up from her shoes

"How is eavesdropping helping anyone?" Asked Urahara confused looking enquiringly at the three in front of him.

"We want to go help Kurosaki" replied Ishida and he saw Chad nod next to him silently agreeing with him.

"You can help him" Started Urahara, "But you're not going anywhere"

He was cut of from explaining more as a black blur suddenly appeared in front of Urahara glaring down at him. Urahara started and stepped backwards not expecting the furious face of Kurosaki Isshin.

"Where are my children Urahara" he stated, Urahara noted that aside from his very red face Isshin had not gotten out of his gigai and had obviously used Shunpo to get to the Shouten despite the face people may have seen, that meant he was really pissed.

Urahara smiled nervously, "Maybe you better calm down first before I explain" this didn't go as well as he hoped as he found himself of the ground mere seconds later being held by his collar.

"You will explain now before I test on you to see how rusty my fighting skills have gotten" He growled menacingly

Urahara sighed defeated, "Karin was kidnapped" he had decided to leave out that she may have been killed as he was hovering several centimetres of the floor "and your son just left to go retrieve her"

Isshin scowled at Urahara and set him back down on the ground, "And you just let him go?" he inquired

Urahara smiled, "I think you of all people should know how stubborn your son is" Isshin too smiled at that and visibly relaxed the red colour of his face fading away

"True, now that's out the way how's about you point me in the direction he went?"

Urahara shook his head; "Now that I can't do" he inwardly winced after he said that as he watched the red return to Isshin's cheeks

"Why the hell not?!" he exclaimed

"For starters they have gone to Huenco Mundo..." Urahara didn't get a chance to finish as he was cut of by a scoff

"As if I haven't been there before, now open up a gate and I will be on my way"

"We're coming too!" Exclaimed Ishida and he Chad and Orihime all jumped up behind Isshin as if to remind Urahara of there presence

Isshin turned to face them having not registered them being there before and was about to ask them who they where before Urahara cut in,

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" he started again glaring at Isshin who turned back to face him,

"You" at this he indicated Isshin with his fan, "Are not going anywhere near Huenco Mundo and for one very good reason, have you forgotten you have three children? What becomes of the one left behind as her family all run of on a rescue mission" He spared no look towards Isshin simply moving on to the teenagers standing behind him,

"You" he continued pointing at Orihime, "I have told before, you are not a fighter you are a healer and your training in Soul Society has done nothing to change my opinion controlled fighting is one thing war is another" he moved on again to the other teenagers

"And you two" he opened his fan this time so both were pointed at with each end, "You may have been training but you are not strong enough yet much more is needed"

He turned his back on the four as he let his words sink in walking away a few paces he stopped and turned on the spot retracting his fan and putting it into his pocket.

"Do you see now why none of you are going anywhere?" he asked taking each expression and seeing each wore a mask of shame and realisation and where really to wrapped up in there own heads to really hear him. Tapping his cane on the ground to get there attention he saw he had it when all pairs of eyes focused on him.

He smiled before speaking again, "Now as I was saying before I was lifted from the ground you all are able to help young Kurosaki and luckily the exact missing thing has walked into our midst"

Smirking inwardly to himself as he saw matching looks of confusion flash over there faces he continued on to explain to them,

"I was intending for you to guard Kurakura after all the only decent shinigami stationed here just left with Ichigo and the one here at the moment..." Urahara searched for a word fit to describe him "is a little incompetent but alas as I just mentioned you all need more training and as our resident shinigami had to leave" Urahara was saddened by that but only because he couldn't boss the red head around anymore "we where in need of a trainer until of course someone suddenly appeared in out midst"

The teenagers turned there attention to the older Kurosaki with interest who began to splutter; "Now I don't know..." He started but Urahara cut him off,

"Face it you need a distraction from thinking about Ichigo and Karin and they could use the training you where a captain and quite an adept healer at that as well" and with that he indicated Orihime who began admiring her shoes again embarrassed by the attention,

Isshin frowned again before sighing heavily; "Alright fine" he begrudgingly accepted and then turned around to face the other three,

"But don't expect me to go easy on you" he smiled devilishly and unconsciously the three shrank back a little unnerved by his smile.

Urahara beamed, "Good now that's settled... Who wants some tea?" he asked as though everything that just happened was completely normal.

The three teenagers accepted his offer but Isshin politely refused, "As you reminded me Urahara I have three children" he smiled softly, "And I'm guessing the one left behind is currently worrying about me as well as her siblings" he chuckled softly before bidding them all goodbye and to Urahara's relief walked out of the training area up to the Shouten. Using shunpo while in gigai was dangerous as they where just not built for that kind of speed.

Turning back to the teenagers he ushered them out of the training grounds, "Well come on then or that offer just might expire"

---  
And that's chapter 7 mainly tying up loose ends but it's a chapter nevertheless.

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites I love to hear from my readers even if it is a 'So-and-so added your story to there story alert' email still means your there and reading so thank you.


	9. Chapter 8 Arrivals

Deep Set

What if Aizen's plan all along didn't involve Orihime? What if all he wanted to do was lure two powerful shinigami onto his side? He figured it out all he had to do was kidnap one small child.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or any of its characters.

**Chapter Eight – Arrivals**

Ichigo, Rukia and Hitsugaya had headed straight into the oval at the call to go. Once through they did not expect what lay before them what seemed to be endless dark in all directions, they all could barley see even with the light still filtering through from the slowly closing portal behind them. Hitsugaya noted before the portal sealed shut behind them that the only thing that was holding him up from what looked like a really long fall was his own slightly glowing reatsu. It had concentrated seemingly automatically to create a solid place for him to stand. He saw glancing to his right that Rukia's had done the same he was about to look over at Ichigo's when he felt his own reatsu-platform lurch sideways with an unexpected concentration of reatsu.

Hitsugaya turned his head swiftly to look but the portal chose that exact moment to close plunging them all into darkness. Cursing silently he righted his reatsu to also support the weight of the other which he now recognised as Ichigo's

"Kurosaki, what are you doing?" he inquired attempting to peer through the dark to see the familiar mop of orange hair

"I don't know!" answered Ichigo, "I can't see a damn thing!" he added frustrated and Hitsugaya's own platform wobbled slightly, Hitsugaya was about to fall when he felt a small hand grab his uniform holding him steady. He was about to utter his thanks but he was interrupted as he head Rukia muttering fast under her breathe. Her voice too quiet for him to hear properly Hitsugaya remained silent to as not to intrude on her concentration. After a few seconds a soft red glow emanated from Rukia's hand lighting the space around them to where now Hitsugaya could clearly see Ichigo holding onto the edge of his own reatsu.

Resisting the urge to face palm at Ichigo's ridiculous predicament he concentrated his reatsu to expand around Ichigo's feet and rose him back up to be level with his own and Rukia's reatsu platforms. When Ichigo was finally level he merged his two platforms together, turning from Ichigo he looked to Rukia to thank her for shedding some light on the occasion and then noticed what it was.

Rukia had by the looks of things has successfully modified kidou 31, Shot of Red Fire. Instead of firing like it should the red ball of energy was hovering calmly in Rukia's palm lighting up the space around it in a red glow. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at Rukia,

"Impressive Kuchiki, Tell me why aren't you a lieutenant?" he watched intrigued as Rukia blushed and muttered something that sounded like 'Nee-sama' but Hitsugaya couldn't be sure as she was speaking so quietly.

They where interrupted as Ichigo again attempted to walk on his own reatsu, from what Hitsugaya could tell he had made one foot worth before it had vanished causing the substitute to stumble and almost fall again he obviously lacked the concentration.

"How about you just stay on either of our paths Ichigo?" Suggested Rukia as she walked forward slightly a glimmer of white reatsu in her wake lighting her feet, Hitsugaya followed her lead noting that his reatsu had a slight blue tint compared to Rukia's and then realised they where probably coloured to reflect the creator of the path's zanpaktou.

Ichigo grumbled slightly but stepped behind the two standing where they both has just before, both Rukia and Hitsugaya turned and started to walk forward before breaking out into a run there way lit by Rukia's kidou spell. They ran some way in silence the only sound that penetrated the darkness was there breathing as they ran Rukia and Hitsugaya then slowed as something began reflecting the light of her kidou. Approaching it at a slow walk they felt it and were surprised to feel that it was a smooth concrete wall.

They all glanced at each other before turning and smashing through it as one into a dark hall dimly lit by some unknown source. Looking about they heard a rumble as the ceiling began to fall down as a result of part of its structure being smashed away,

"Ah well that can't be good" Ichigo commented before all three ran for it out of the way of the tumbling rocks Hitsugaya who had been further back than the two when they had gone through the wall was just behind them but that didn't stop one of the rocks slamming down on his Taicho cloak, scowling he quickly shrugged of the torn garment and followed Rukia and Ichigo around many corners and along many corridors until they thought they had outrun the overhead rumbling.

"Guess we need to watch out for traps" Ichigo spoke slightly breathless at the running

"Hn" responded Hitsugaya turning to look at the back of his uniform to see if the other parts of it had been affected by the falling rock, he was inwardly relieved to see it hadn't. It was just extremely dusty as was the rest of him.

"Which direction then?" Asked Rukia extinguishing the red light in her hand as it was no longer needed pointing ahead to where the corridor forked

"Left?" suggested Ichigo with a shrug, "Can't do much else but guess which way since I doubt there will be a tourist information booth around here"

Both shinigami shot him blank looks

"Eh right... guess you guys don't really know what they are" Ichigo muttered scratching the back of his neck in his discomfort of the stares

"Shall we just go?" offered Hitsugaya pointing down the left fork

Ichigo mumbled something incomprehensible and started of walking down the left one Rukia just behind him; Hitsugaya sighed and followed them.

---  
Gin had only rounded one more corner behind Ulquiorra when he saw who exactly he had been looking for, Aizen.

He was about to speak up about what he had just witnessed through the camera's they had overseeing Huenco Mundo when he saw who was walking just behind Aizen without objection and supporting an emotionless mask, Kurosaki Karin. Pausing before speaking a little offset with Karin there Ulquiorra stepped in first informing Aizen to what he had walked in on. Gin inwardly growled at the arrancar again for making it sound like he was incompetent to come and inform Aizen himself, he waited patiently for Ulquiorra to finish telling Aizen who had gotten past there outward defences occasionally flicking his gaze between Aizen's and Karin's face, His seemed to grow steadily more pleased whereas Karin's expression didn't falter or show any emotion.

"Do you have a question Gin?" Aizen looked Gin straight in the face catching his gaze before he could look to Karin again,

"Merely wondering why the prisoner is following you around" Gin raised an eyebrow in Karin's direction, hoping he wasn't speaking out of term,

"I too am curious Aizen-sama" spoke Ulquiorra proving to Gin that he was not the only one in the dark over why Karin was there

Aizen leaned his head to the side slightly before replying, "I suppose with this most recent development my plan is running almost smoothly" he frowned slightly before continuing, "Well to discuss this here would not be the best place" He then without another word strode through the gap between Gin and Ulquiorra Karin trailing obediently behind.

Upon arrival at the big huge meeting room Aizen turned before going inside directing his gaze at Ulquiorra,

"Go fetch everyone else; they will want to hear this too"

"Hai, Aizen-sama" and Ulquiorra vanished in a flash of sonido. Leaving Gin alone with Aizen and Karin but Aizen didn't seem to notice and simply turned and entered the room. Company wasn't far behind and only a few seconds after Aizen had sat himself down on his throne like chair Arrancar began trailing into the room. Gin noticed a few sported a few cuts and there specially designed uniforms where less than perfect he scanned over them and then spied him near the back. Grimmjow still without a left arm noted Gin. Grimmjow wasn't exactly Gin's friend, in fact Gin couldn't recall a time they had actually spoken but Grimmjow made things interesting around here and Gin always thanked him for that. Especially the show that had been put on last time he had seen the blue haired arrancar, Tousen lopping of his arm had been an amusing slight and the look that followed when he looked down to find his arm has also vanished leaving no chance of it being reattached was priceless.

Gin drawing his mind away from pleasant memories focused back on the proceedings. He had taken up standing in his usual place on the right side behind Aizen's large chair, normally it gave him a clear view of everything going on below but today there was a mop of black hair getting in the way of his view of the closer arrancar. Wondering what on earth Aizen held over Karin to make her that compliant was something that Gin definitely wanted to here, because if she was anything like her brother there was no way she could stand still this long.

"Greeting's all" started Aizen silencing everyone in the room at once, all whom bowed to Aizen before straitening and gazing at there leader, all Gin noted except Grimmjow who kept his gaze on Tousen with a look of contempt on his face.

"You're all probably wondering why you have been called here" continued Aizen his face contorting into a smirk at the respect shown by the arrancar, "Some of you may be aware of the intruders that entered Huenco Mundo a short time ago; ordinarily we would have been warned sooner but I chose to remove the guards protecting the outer entrances" A few murmurs took over the arrancar at his words but soon ceased as Aizen started talking again,

"This was to insure there safe passage so I am able to use my latest discovery on those who have infiltrated you may have noticed our guest of honour..." Aizen trailed of as Karin stepped forward to be level with the arm of Aizen's chair and Aizen lent his arm over to pat her on the head, Gin resisted swatting the hand away a man that evil should not be anywhere near children no mind touch them.

"This is, Kurosaki Karin a younger sister to Korusaki Ichigo the substitute shinigami" Gin noted with a smile that at the mention of the name Grimmjow turned his head from Tousen to eye the girl. Which he really should have done awhile ago mused Gin, after all it wasn't like Tousen can see Grimmjow glaring at him.

"Currently she is under my complete hypnosis; it is an ability of my Zanpaktou's I have never exercised before as it is extremely draining keeping overall control over someone's mind, however I tied this ability into the Hougyoku and found it amplified very well, Kurosaki was then simply the guinea pig to test it on" Aizen seemed to pause for dramatic effect, "Now that I know how well this ability works I will be using it to control some very important assets to Soul Society" Aizen's voice at this seemed to take over a gloating note,

"Two of the three intruders will be placed under my control, one being a sibling of the current pawn I have under my control I will be able to gain access to his mind easier using there bond as siblings" Aizen's voice then took a more dangerous note, "Why I am telling you this is so you do not interfere with them it will be a few days before they reach the outer walls I ask when they do you do not approach them and let them into the building, avoid them at all costs" the last few words came out with a low growl emphasising how much Aizen did not want them messing with.

All the arrancar nodded in unison muttering there compliance to there masters wishes.

"Now leave" he spoke waving the arrancar away with a flick of his wrist, they all bowed respectfully before slowly vanishing. Gin moved to follow them when Aizen's voice stopped him

"Gin, Tousen... stay behind a moment"

Gin turned on the spot and moved back to where he had stood before then moved forward around Karin to stand in front of Aizen, Tousen moved in beside him.

Aizen got straight to the point then when he saw the other arrancar had left the room, "When I have successfully taken over the substitutes mind I will have no more use for the girl, Gin" He looked to the silver haired shinigami, "You will dispose of her, I would do so myself but while controlling the substitutes mind I will need all my concentration to then take over our little Taicho" Gin nodded and began inwardly thanking whatever gods there where that he had been handed that job, "I do not want her killed mind you just... well you can feel free to use your imagination" Gin suppressed a shudder and sent another thank you to the sky that he had that job and not anyone else.

"Tousen" Aizen started turning to the man next to Gin, "I trust you with keeping the arrancar in check and to make sure no-one else gets through our outer defences" Aizen scowled at that, "I don't want them getting any help in case there in contact with Soul Society" Tousen nodded as well letting Aizen know he understood his orders.

"Good" Aizen smiled, "Now until such time as our guests get closer continue with jobs as normal" Both nodded and turned to leave until Gin remembered something,

"What about Kuchiki?" he spoke attempting to keep his usual voice in place, "What's ta be done about her?"

Aizen's face exploded into an evil grin, "Well I've tried to kill her before, why not again?" he replied softly, "There is an agent on the outside that will be useful in that respect now hurry on Gin, I have some experimenting to do"

Gin didn't need to be told twice and with a whirl of his cloak he exited the room behind Tousen determined to send word to Soul Society about all he had just heard, they needed to get Ichigo and co. out of Huenco Mundo and fast.


	10. Chapter 9 Boundless

Deep Set

What if Aizen's plan all along didn't involve Orihime? What if all he wanted to do was lure two powerful shinigami onto his side? He figured it out all he had to do was kidnap one small child.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or any of its characters.

Just to add an author's note up here it has been mentioned to me in passing that I seem to have some problems with some of my writing skills. Due to the comment I have had thoughts about possibly getting a beta for this story. Since you the readers are the best judge as to whether I need a beta or not I thought I would seek your opinion on the matter please PM me or put it in a review if you have any thoughts/opinions.

Anyway on with the chapter -

**Chapter Nine – Boundless**

They had been following the ridiculously snake like corridors for what seemed like hours and it felt like they where getting no where, Ichigo was about to express his annoyance when the corridor abruptly widened into a large cavern.

"Finally" he muttered if only to himself, even though the others heard clearly as his voice echoed back towards them amplified by the cavern

"Smooth Kurosaki" murmured Hitsugaya moving his right hand towards Hyorinmaru mirroring Rukia's movements towards Sode no Shirayuki both expecting something to suddenly jump out of one of the corridors coming off from the cavern and attack them after hearing there not so quiet approach. When everything remained quiet both shinigami relaxed and Ichigo turned to the both of them having frozen in anticipation as well realising what he had done.

He lost his train of thought however when he noticed that Hitsugaya was no longer wearing his Taicho Cloak* having only just gotten a proper look at him,

"Hey Toushiro what happened to your cloak?" he thought about adding in joke but stopped himself before he did; Hitsugaya's hand was still too close to Hyorinmaru for his liking.

Hitsugaya looked puzzled for a moment wondering why Ichigo was picking now to ask about his sudden change

"It got snagged on something when we were running" Hitsugaya replied before turning off to have a look at the corridors off the cavern.

Rukia shot Ichigo a admonishing look before walking the opposite way round the cavern, Ichigo not really knowing what to do stood and watched as the other two looked about before Rukia gave a shout both he and Hitsugaya shunpo'ed over and looked down the corridor that Rukia was staring down.

Looming just in eyeshot was a load of rocks from where it looked the ceiling had caved in.

"Your kidding me" groaned Ichigo, "We just walked in one big circle this entire time?"

"Looks like it" muttered Rukia in reply not really listening as she was in deep thought. Hitsugaya made no comment except to turn and walk past all the other corridors coming off from the cavern again. Ichigo couldn't really think what to do not really knowing the next best course of action.

"Your link..." Rukia suddenly spoke startling Ichigo to turn and look at her,

"Rukia?" He questioned which snapped her out of her thoughts

"What I mean to say is, as brothers and sisters you share a kind of link, especially since you both have a reatsu... we can use that to help find our way out of here" meanwhile Rukia was talking Hitsugaya had wondered back towards them and had caught the tail end of there conversation

"What can we use?" he enquired and while Ichigo absorbed the information he had just been tod Rukia filled him in to what she had just remembered,

"Hn well that also might explain why Karin was kidnapped in the first place" Hitsugaya considered, again making a mental note to ask for a promotion for Rukia when they got back,

"So what exactly do I have to do?" questioned Ichigo stepping back into the conversation again eager to find a way out of the maze of corridors and towards his sister's location.

Rukia paused for thought before she spoke again, "I haven't really ever tried it personally I've only read about it but far as I know you look inside your mind and think of positive memories about that person and the bond you share as family and then try to sense there reatsu" she paused again before continuing, "Its kind of like normal sensing but its more powerful because of the family ties"

Ichigo deflated slightly at Rukia's words, he could do the first part he had many happy memories of him and his sister but sensing reatsu was definitely one of his weak points

"Well that's not going to work then" he signed then turned to look about the cavern, "Maybe we should just try another tunnel rather then standing around..."

"Why won't it work?" interrupted Hitsugaya cutting though Ichigo, "Even if it's a slight sense it will at least give us a direction"

Ichigo turned to the shorter shinigami, "That's the problem. I'm useless at sensing reatsu it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack"

Both shinigami blinked at him, obviously not understanding the comparison.

"Impossible basically, unless you can teach me really fast" Ichigo clarified noticing there blank looks

Both gained looks of understanding before both turning to looks of confusion,

"I guess we really do just have to pick an exit then" Spoke Hitsugaya eventually, "Kurosaki?" he asked inviting the younger shinigami to pick a direction

Ichigo sighed and looked around, "Well I got a gut feeling about that way" he said pointing to the corridor to the right of the one they had emerged out of in the first place. Following Ichigo's finger the other two nodded before running of down the corridor.

---

Karin had tied not to look out of her own eyes, it made her slightly motion sick to watch herself move but to have no control over her limbs, she was half listening to the conversation between Aizen and a man who she recognised as the Viking-hat guy who kidnapped her in the first place. There was another man not far behind them also dressed the same but who seemed to also not be concentrating on the conversation but on her.

She tried to focus on him but was frustrated again to find that she couldn't even make her eyes move the way she wanted them too she settled instead for watching through her eyes of him in her peripheral vision. She was then shocked when from what seemed inside her head she heard a deep yawn.

Confused Karin stopped focusing on the conversation and attempted to look around her own head but found it impossible, it was like she was tied to just watching out they eyes she no longer controlled.

"Mpf" Came another groan, "Its too early for me to awaken yet" followed by the sound of muttering that Karin couldn't quite hear.

Karin wondered fleetingly if it was the red voice that had possessed her mind in the first place but that thought was dismissed instantly weird as it sounded even to her, she felt like she knew the voice, like she knew it could do her no harm.

The next thing she knew she was no longer looking out her own eyes but in a park, or at least at first glace it looked like a park, upon closer inspection she could see that although it felt warm the sky was that of winter time with falling snow that had settled on the tree's. However the ground was clear of snow and the grass were fresh and a brilliant green. Karin bent down to touch it and it felt how springy it was, but still she was slightly wary this place certainly wasn't real judging by the weather and the ground but she still had the nagging familiar feeling in the back of her head.

"So you're my master?" a voice came from behind her. Spinning round Karin saw nothing until movement caught her eye in one of the tree's, watching the spot warily she saw no further movement she frowned wondering if she had imagined things when her brother suddenly flopped down from the branches.

"Ichi-nii?" she questioned her eye wide

"Not quite" He answered although Karin noticed with a start that it may be her brothers body but that was not his voice, "Its sort of against the rules for me to show you my true form... and for me tell you my name so I chose the form of the person who occupies your mind at the moment so that you would be comfortable" he paused for a moment, "Sorry if I startled you"

"Umm.." Karin didn't quite know what to say so chose simply to stare at her not-brother.

She watched as it lent against the tree that it had just jumped out of and lazily stretched out it's legs, yawning slightly.

"So..." It looked at Karin, "What's your name?"

Karin continued to blink before answering slowly, "...Kurosaki Karin"

It smiled before continuing, "Hello Karin, I don't suppose you know why I'm awake so early?"

Karin shook her head utterly bewildered her eyes slightly wondering up to the sky which was now raining.

"Hmm" it mused sinking further into the tree, "It's a mystery then"

They stayed there like that for ages before it spoke up again, "Well?"

Karin blinked at it not understanding the question, "Well, What?"

"You're hanging around do you want to ask me something? Because I can't guarantee I can answer" it spoke shifting up a bit against the tree,

"No, I'm hanging around as you put it because I have no-where else to go!" exclaimed Karin who really had, had quite enough of the confusion

"No where else to go?" It questioned

"No!" Started Karin, "First I'm kidnapped on the way to a football* game then I'm put in a room that really wasn't on earth and then my minds invaded by something and my body is no longer controlled by me and then you turn up all high and mighty and I have no idea what on earth your on about!" Karin finished her rant with a big breath; she had been holding that in for awhile,

Her not-brother blinked before standing up, "So that's why I'm awake... why didn't you say so before?"

Karin shot him a glare, now angry at her situation rather than confused.

"So a Zanpaktou has taken over control of your body" Stated the not-brother

"Yes!" exclaimed Karin, "I remembered that's what he called it now"

"Well that's what I am, your Zanpaktou By entering your mind the other Zanpaktou must have somehow triggered my awakening" It frowned before continuing, "But that doesn't explain why I haven't been awakened earlier in someone as powerful as you" It turned to Karin, "How long have you been dead?"

Karin stared wide eyed at the Zanpaktou, "Far as I know I'm still alive"

It was the Zanpaktou's turn for its borrowed brown eyes to go wide, "Your Human?!" It exclaimed then he toned his voice down as though muttering to himself, "Well that changes things"

Karin eyed him before sitting herself down on the grass, it felt as soft and springy as it looked and she has to resist the temptation to just lie back down onto it and have a nap, although it hadn't been long since she had slept she felt exhausted.

"So, any idea why you where kidnapped?" The Zanpaktou asked attempting conversation, Karin shook her head,

"I was just taken to a room and then the guy came in and the Zanpaktou took over me..." Karin suddenly trailed off, "It can't hear us can it?" She added worriedly looking about

The Zanpaktou shook its head, "No, the Zanpaktou's consciousness has left you but has linked the control portion of your mind to its wielder" It paused to sit back down against the tree again, "I'm guessing since it didn't know you had a Zanpaktou it didn't control this part of the mind"

Karin nodded, pretending to understand what it was saying so it wouldn't try and explain it, weariness was slowly taking over her body,

"So if you can't tell me your name" she spoke to the Zanpaktou disguising a yawn behind her hand, "What can I call you?"

The Zanpaktou frowned a moment before speaking, "How about enigma for the time being?" Karin smiled and nodded

"That's kind of fitting" she sighed and slid onto her side using her arm as a pillow,

Enigma smiled at her softly, "Your probably so tired because of my awakening" Enigma also slid further down against the tree, "Sleep Karin I'm not going anywhere"

---

* I know it has a different name beginning with H... Horai? Either way I have no idea how to spell it and google was no help. I feel really bad referring to it as a cloak all the time!

*Football = Soccer

I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for the long wait with this chapter after I got my results things were a bit hectic but I'm all settled in college now and I get Mondays off so you can probably expect updates to come on these days as since at the weekend I work and standing around for the majority of the day doesn't half make the mind buzz with idea's! Including the chain of idea's that's already started to plan the sequel to this story .;


	11. Chapter 10 Ti Sento

Deep Set

What if Aizen's plan all along didn't involve Orihime? What if all he wanted to do was lure two powerful shinigami onto his side? He figured it out all he had to do was kidnap one small child.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or any of its characters.

All I can say is, Auto Recovery is now my best friend, and apologies if this chapter is/seems patchy it must have been written in 6 different formats then put all together. But anyway enough waffling you have waited long enough!

**Chapter Ten- Ti Sento**

Matsumoto had been rather surprised when she had woken up the following day at noon having not been awoken at the sound of her taicho screaming at her for having a party in there squad office yet again.

At first she had assumed he was having a lie in, and then wondered if it was perhaps the end of the world after all this was her Taicho she was thinking about, however after waking up properly her worries had then turned to slight relief. After all she had gotten away with drinking the night away and sleeping the morning away and she had never felt better.

Smiling to herself she poked awake everyone else and shooed them out the door so she could tidy up or in reality shove all the empty bottles under her desk for the 3rd seat to clear up later. Luckily a thing her Taicho hadn't quite caught her or the third seats doing yet, he was still distracted over the mystery why they all kept quitting.

Satisfied with the state of the office she picked up a half empty bottle and storing it in her assets for the time being exited the 10th squad office building. Looking about sheepishly in case her captain was just waiting to ambush her outside the main entrance she was happy to find no-one there. Breathing a slight sigh of relief she turned to head out to her own quarters when her world suddenly went dark and Matsumoto looked up to find the face of Kuchiki Byakuya

Her eyes went wide and she stepped back from him "Sorry Kuchiki-Taicho I didn't see you there" Byakuya didn't acknowledge her just stared

"Have you see my Taicho?" she asked attempting conversation, again he ignored her and began to walk past her into the office buildings

"Renji's not there he set of earlier... surprisingly okay considering last night" she added as an afterthought, "Not that we were drinking or anything" she quickly added covering her tracks

Byakuya still hadn't replied as he opened the office door and stepped inside Matsumoto following curiously behind. She watched as he walked over to Hitsugaya's desk and began to look through the reports on the top of the big pile at one side.

"Kuchiki-Taicho what?..."began Matsumoto but Byakuya cut her off

"Hitsugaya-Taicho asked me to take care of his division in his absence and that is exactly what I intend to do" he commented beginning to look through the huge pile on the shorter taicho's desk.

Matsumoto looked confused at his words, "His absence, has Taicho been assigned somewhere?"

"Assigned no, himself and Rukia took it upon themselves to follow the substitute" Byakuya explained offhandedly concentrating on his sorting.

Matsumoto's eyes where now almost as big as her assets as she stared at the black haired shinigami,

"Taicho disregarded orders!" She started disbelievingly "and without me!" She added her shoulders drooping slightly.

Byakuya's eyebrow raised but he chose not to comment, "I have informed Yamamoto-taicho of this and that I will be in part time charge of this division for the foreseeable future"

Matsumoto spluttered, "You told on Taicho?"

Byakuya ignored Matsumoto picking up a few reports and sorting them into two piles, "On the contrary" he began stopped Matsumoto before she could splutter more non-sense, "Yamamoto Taicho is under the impression that Hitsugaya-Taicho is rather under the weather"

Matsumoto stood there stunned her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. Byakuya remained silent continuing to sort the reports, he then stopped suddenly stood up and handed Matsumoto one of the piles,

"Your paperwork" he spoke shortly before picking up the other pile and moving toward the door.

"Wait!" exclaimed Matsumoto and Byakuya turned to face her,

"Something to say Matsumoto-Fukutaicho? Or perhaps I could take a detour to Yamamoto-Taicho's office right now and..."

"No nothing to say" Matsumoto cut him off sharply and turned back to her desk leaving Byakuya to let himself out.

"Manipulative bugger" She muttered as she plonked the reports down and attempted to sit behind her desk despite the huge pile of empty sake bottles tucked under it.

--

Ichigo and company had been running along the corridor for what seemed like eons they had be travelling steadily uphill but it seemed to be leading them nowhere, Ichigo was about to suggest they turned back and try another corridor when he slipped and fell on something that had covered the usually hard ground with a slight mist, reaching down to touch it with the palm of his head he realised it was sand. Before either Rukia or Hitsugaya could comment on his predicament he jumped up and looked up at the ceiling where there was definite cracks zigzagging across the ceiling where the sand was coming through.

"Kurosaki?" Questioned Hitsugaya, who had stopped just behind him and observed his strange actions

"Either of you know what covers the ground in Huenco-Mundo?" asked Ichigo letting the sand he held in his palm fall as he turned to face the other two behind him

"It's reported to be like a desert" answered Rukia, and then she noticed the sand falling from Ichigo's hand and a look of comprehension crossed her features

"We're not far then" concluded Hitsugaya

"We're not" Smiled Ichigo and turning back to continue on running down the corridor, Ichigo being careful where he was putting his feet.

It didn't take long before the corridor began to widen out and soon Ichigo was staring up at the night's sky and the shining moon. Jumping up Ichigo landed softly above ground onto like Rukia had described earlier- a desert plain.

Taking a good look round as for as Ichigo could see where millions of dead tree's cropping up in various parts of the landscape, he was about three quarters of the way though his scope when he spotted Las Noches, Just as Hitsugaya and Rukia jumped up beside him.

"She's there" Ichigo spoke shortly, ignoring Rukia's twitch beside him as though she was restating the urge to point out the obvious, "Don't ask me how I know I just know"

Hitsugaya stepped in front of the trio, "Well whatever you know Kurosaki let's get a move on she's not got long where ever she is" before disappearing in a flash of shunpo.

His expression turning grim Ichigo set off after him Rukia just behind.

--

Matsumoto had tried, she really had but paperwork was like a whole other different language to her. She felt like she had sat there for hours and had only managed to fill in one sheet from about a month ago that rattled on about risk assessment and she had only then signed it, after that they all seemed the same and if it wasn't for the previously stored bottle of sake she would have left the desk ten minutes ago when she had started.

Sighing and flopping onto the only clear part of the desk she tried to remember back when she had done some paperwork, back when she had first started as a lieutenant but there seemed to be a memory block around it. Grumbling in annoyance Matsumoto stood up quickly from the desk to go get a look at the finished pile of paperwork on her Taicho's desk to get some clues as to what to do, at the sudden movement however all the stacked sake bottles that had been precariously balanced under the desk fell over and smashed littering the floor with shards of glass. Cursing violently Matsumoto hopped onto and across the desk to avoid the shards, only then knocking over the haphazardly placed paperwork all over the floor. Her curses getting more violent she began gathering up the fallen pieces of paperwork only to find that some where now slightly damp as they had landed on top the smashed sake bottles and absorbed some of the spilt liquid that had been left at the bottom. Growling at the offending pieces of paper having run out of curse words Matsumoto picked them all up attempting to put them back into some kind of order, steering clear of the shards that had somehow gotten everywhere. Once they where all up she began looking around for something to sweep the shards out of the way so she could get back to her desk, completely forgetting about her original plan to look at some completed pieces of work.

Finding nothing to hand Matsumoto was lost. Then hit by a brainwave she drew her Zanpaktou and released it, watching as her blade dissolved to what seemed like nothing. Feeling the slight presence of Hineko awaken in her mind more, closing her eyes Matsumoto concentrated on making the many shards of glass ash to make it so she could simply waft a blanket and get it all out the way so she could –attempt- to get back to work.

Still with her eyes closed she wondered in the back of her mind why she had never tried this before, dismissing it she then concentrated and released Hineko toward the glass and got to work, visualising in her mind the shards crumbling into dust. Roughly a few minutes later, Matsumoto couldn't tell as she was concentrating harder than she had in a long time the office door opened with a bang startling her and what remained of the shards, desk and paperwork flew everywhere.

Opening her eyes to peer who had just come through the door she was surprised to find Byakuya standing there,

"Kuchiki-Taicho" she exclaimed surprised

"I leave you for 15minuites and what happens?" Byakuya spoke monotonously sounding surprisingly like Hitsugaya. Matsumoto eyed him questioningly before looking behind her... at where her desk had previously been.

It seemed that Matsumoto had released a bit too much power and all that remained of her desk was a large pile of wood chippings with smattering's of glass surrounding it along with shards imbedded in the wall behind.

"I did one sheet" spoke Matsumoto holding out the one she had completed to the Taicho sheepishly slightly crumpled from being gripped in her hand.

Byakuya continued to stare before turning round and motioning for her to follow.

"Emergency Captain and Lieutenant meeting" he explained as they exited the office, "I came to inform you since Hitsugaya-Taicho's hell butterfly came to me"

Matsumoto cringed and knew she had technically failed there unspoken agreement of her doing the work and helping Kuchiki-Taicho in her captains absence while he remained silent on his whereabouts. She did not mention anything about it however and they walked in silence to the 1st division barracks and then split there separate ways to stand in there divisions position.

After waiting around for a few moments receiving strange looks from captains and lieutenants around, Matsumoto presumed because of the absence of her Taicho but she couldn't help feeling a bit un-nerved and kept checking her cleavage in case they had popped out. Which was a ridiculous assumption as if she was honest with herself at least half the room would have to excuse themselves with nosebleeds if that happened.

Their attention was called suddenly to the front of the room with the arrival of Yamamoto and Sasakibe, Yamamoto moving to take his normal chair and Sasakibe moving to stand in place behind it.

"You are probably all wondering why I called an emergency meeting" He addressed the hall surveying the occupants of the room his eyes lingering on Hitsugaya's empty space for a few seconds before moving on.

"I have received word from a reliable source that two shinigami and the substitute have defied my pacific orders and have left for Huenco-Mundo"

Mutsumoto's look of alarm went unnoticed as the rest of the squad leaders exclaimed expressions of surprise, Yamamoto held up a hand to stop them and the room returned to silence

"They need to be brought back immediately, not for defying my pacific orders but I have also received disturbing news of Aizen's new plan" There were a few murmurings throughout the room before Kyouraku spoke,

"And what else has the basted got up his sleeve?"

There were a few light hearted laughs at this but they too soon died as Yamamoto opened his mouth to reply, "I was not given exact details, just that if they are not pulled out soon the three including a captain will be under his control"

All at once every head in the room suddenly turned to Hitsugaya's empty spot and the room exploded into conversation. The only three that stayed silent amid the chaos being Matsumoto, Byakuya and Kenpatchi but that was due to the fact he had nodded off to sleep and Yachiru had begun happily drawing on his face.

"Control? Hitsugaya-Taicho wouldn't let himself be controlled" Spoke Ukitake over the masses after a few moments of conversation creating a hush around the room, allowing him to continue speaking, "There is nothing that could manipulate him to Aizen's side, are you sure this source is reliable?"

A murmur of agreement swept the room which left calm behind it; Yamamoto took this opportunity to speak again,

"I am positive of this sources reliability, they have never been wrong before and they have helped us out well so far, and at this time and with the degree of the information would be unwise to go against it" Yamamoto took a breathe before continuing,

" There is no use to sending many shinigami as it may give the enemy more opportunity to take over more of our skilled as we do not know the nature of this control, so I ask that a select few go simply to pull the three out" his eyes came to rest on Byakuya, "You will lead the mission Kuchiki- Taicho" Byakuya nodded in understanding also wondering in the back of his mind if the head captain already knew why the shortest Taicho was not around and simply humoured him when he had come to inform him that he was ill that morning, "Select a team, the passage to Huenco-Mundo will be ready within the next few hours"

Byakuya nodded in understanding again and ignored the various curious looks coming from the other captains as to why he got to head the mission.

After a few other matters where brought to the captains and lieutenants attention none of which Byakuya payed much attention too his mind focused on the mission ahead and who he should take along with him. When the meeting was dismissed he followed the rest of the squad leaders out, not noticing his rather bleary eyed lieutenant trying to catch his attention behind him.

--

Ti Sento- 'I feel you'

I'm also trying not to follow the series to detail. I have my own idea's that will come into play but at the moment I do apologise if not much is going on differently. It will get going soon when more characters come into play ;)

Thanks for reading (and sorry for the ridiculously long wait!)


	12. Chapter 11 No Reply at all Pt1

Deep Set

What if Aizen's plan all along didn't involve Orihime? What if all he wanted to do was lure two powerful shinigami onto his side? He figured it out all he had to do was kidnap one small child.

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or any of its characters.

The next chapters are in parts- so that means, Cliff-hangers between them! I have tried to avoid them as much as possible since I hate them on fan-fictions myself but these next chapters are so action packed there was no way to wrap it up so there wasn't a cliff-hanger.

And to just add, I am continually astounded whenever I receive an email regarding this fan-fiction, I never thought so many people would like it – So a big thank you to you and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Also Happy New Year! ^^ (at be it a couple days late)

**Chapter Eleven- No Reply at All pt 1**

The building had not gotten any closer; it was still the same minute size as it had been when they had first spotted it on the horizon. Having not gotten any closer to it Hitsugaya had called for a break so that they could at least rest even if Ichigo seemed to be developing more energy as he shunpo'ed.

Still continuing to pace he was as Hitsugaya and Rukia settled nearby near one of the many dead tree's watching idly as Ichigo paced up and down until eventually Hitsugaya had had enough,

"Kurosaki will you stop it?!" he exclaimed cutting the orange haired shinigami from his revere

"What?" he asked confused his brows seemingly furrowing into one.

"Your infernal pacing!" Hitsugaya exclaimed again, "I haven't the slightest idea how you have so much energy but just desist!"

Ichigo shot a questioning look to Rukia who pointedly looked in the other direction not wanting to get involved in the males squabbles, with a shrug Ichigo walked across to them and sat down with a thump the sand around making a small shockwave. Ichigo looked back at Hitsugaya but found he had his eyes closed pointedly ignoring the other shinigami.

Frowning he thought back to the problem that had been troubling his mind so much he hadn't noticed his actions. The hollow inside him seemed to be reacting to the current environment as though it was charging like a battery, he had found during there Shunpo'ing that it wasn't tiring him and in fact it felt like he had just had a long relaxing shower showing no adverse effects to there long run, and if his current unconsciousness actions were any pointer he had un-limitless energy. He was about to question Rukia about Huenco-Mundo and the environment what with it being hollow and arrancar central when a small object flew upwards from the ground and slapped him round the head.

"Tag! Your it!" the small object yelled before zooming off at a breakneck speed not giving Ichigo a full view of what exactly it was looking after it was no good either as a load of sand was flicked into his face by the retreating what he guessed was now a person. Coughing and attempting to clear his eyes, once they were clear he looked up and met the eyes of two other equally confused shinigami all who turned simultaneously to look in the direction the creature had run.

Standing up to get a better look they could still see in there vision the cloud of dust and sand that had whacked Ichigo un-provoked.

Shooting glances at one another again Ichigo gave a light shrug before jumping into shunpo after the strange creature the other two following shortly after following the dust cloud.

It eventually slowed allowing them to overtake and land in-front of the creature causing it to stop hastily created a large plume of sand to rise up around them, there was no need to cover there eyes however as the plume only rose as far as there waists as they discovered there assaulter was about 3 feet tall(1).

When the dust had cleared the three shinigami could clearly see what was standing before them. All blinking to check a few times that there eyes weren't deceiving them Ichigo bit back a comment about finding someone who was actually shorter than the icy captain when it finally spoke

"Your not Pesche..." the little creature spoke visibly scared as she watched the three take in her appearance, child like as she was there was definitely un-child like attributes to her, her hollow mask for starters broken and latched onto the top of her head along with the war like paint going across the bridge of her nose. She was also undecidedly rather green, not exactly camouflaged onto the almost white sand behind her.

Before any of them could speak there was a flurry of sand as the small creature zoomed off in the other direction crying at the top of her lungs.

"Well that was..." Ichigo started and then just let the sentence hang not quite finding the words he wanted to describe what had just happened

"Looks like arrancar aren't all under Aizen's control" mused Hitsugaya watching the green dot get smaller and smaller

"That was an arrancar?" voiced Ichigo surprised turning to look at the other shinigami his eyebrows raised

"Well I am assuming so; I have never seen other hollows have a human shape and I have seen many in my time" Hitsugaya further explained his eyes narrowing trying to focus on the green speck

"Do you think she knows a faster way to Las Noches?" asked Ichigo and Rukia cut in before Hitsugaya could reply

"She's hardly going to come back to give us directions Ichigo" whacking him upside the head for good measure, "We all just scared her away"

"I wouldn't speak too soon Kuchiki" replied Hitsugaya who was still focusing on the small arrancar, "She's coming back"

"What?" Rukia voiced and she focused on the now growing dot of green

"Looks like she's being chased..." Ichigo commented

"No I think there running ahead" Rukia added

"Well either way do you think we should move?" asked Ichigo looking at the two of them

They both shot Ichigo incredulous looks

"What?" he defended, "They're running at us it was a perfectly valid question!?"

Hitsugaya merely went back to watching there approach leaving Rukia to hit him for his stupidity. They stood there for another half a second before they could see clearly who and what was heading for them all of them twitching sub-consciously to there Zanpaktou's

When they where within a few metres of the others it was clear they like Ichigo had expected them to move so after a rather short game of chicken they crashed rather unceremoniously at their feet.

---

Karin awoke with a start as she felt a strange series of emotions overtake her, her eyes bleary from just waking up she couldn't make sense of it all just that there was an overwhelming feeling of happiness

She sat up from where she had been lying in the grass, 'Wait, Grass?' she inwardly voiced before her memory caught up with her and she remembered last night events including enigma,

"Enigma?" she called out wanting to know if the barrage of emotions she had just felt had come from her new found Zanpaktou spirit. There was no reply and Karin was wondering what could have happened to her new found guide and there was a voice behind her,

"You rang?"

Karin nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around to face the spirit, who had taken the form of her brother, who was hanging rather calmly upside down by her knee's in the tree she had just been sleeping against,

"Was that you?" she asked quizzically

"Was that me what?" the spirit replied turning her words around into another question,

"That huge burst of happy emotion that just woke me up, was that you?" Karin asked again but made her question clearer,

Enigma shook its head from its position it looked rather painful but it didn't show it on its face, "Wasn't me I was having a kip myself – Waking up really takes it out of you" it commented looking up at the snowy sky, "So burst of emotion you say?" it asked and flipped itself out of the tree landing neatly on its feet.

"Yea really happy" Karin frowned thinking about it, "Like I had just won a football match or something"

"Sooo like success?" Enigma tapped her chin and settled down to sit in front of Karin "Sure you weren't dreaming?"

"I'm sure" replied Karin, "The emotions woke me up and if I was experiencing them in a dream I can't imagine they would be strong enough to wake me up"

Suddenly enigma started snapping her fingers and leaping up again, "The control!"

"Sorry?" asked Karin startled at the sudden movement and watched as Enigma began pacing

"Your mind is currently being controlled, yes so theoretically the one who's controlling you is sending your mind information on where to go, it's possible..." Enigma stopped pacing and turned back to face Karin, "That in there excitement instead of instructions they sent emotions"

"So the basterd's happy about something" voiced Karin blandly ignoring the look Enigma gave her regarding her language.

"In theory yes" it sighed deeply, "Although more than likely he is"

Karin growled under her breathe, "Do you think he's managed to possess someone else?"

Enigma shook its head before she had finished her question, "I imagine even if he's an incredibly powerful shinigami his zanpaktou cannot technically be in two places at once at least not without leaving the minds of the ones already under its control"

Karin blinked up at Enigma confused

"What I mean to say is, if he takes over someone else you will feel" Enigma chewed its bottom lip giving Karin a disturbing image as that was a rather feminine thing to do inside her brother's appearance, "well not so much feel as know the presence controlling you is leaving" Enigma paused again, "Kinda like a wave receding"

Karin nodded in slight understanding although still not 100% clear on what Enigma was on about,

"You're very smart you know that" Karin commented changing the conversation to something more on her level of intellectual capabilities

"Why thank you" replied Enigma finally sitting down on the grass near to Karin, hopefully to stay Karin thought reverently it had almost brought on a headache with all that movement, if she could get headaches in here, after all she was already in her head. Great now her head hurt thinking about it, shaking her head visibly to get away from the mental thoughts she looked up to find Enigma staring at her with a twitch of amusement in her smile but it remained not to comment and merely lent back on the grass.

It was awhile before Karin spoke again,

"So what do we do?"

"Pardon?" replied Enigma wanting her to elaborate on what she meant

"Well you're my... Zanpaktou right?" began Karin slowly, "In normal encounters where your with your wielder in there mind, what do you do?"

"Train" that was the short answer from the spirit who had not moved from its lying down position

"Well, were not doing anything else but sitting here..." began Karin before Enigma sat up sharply

"No" the spirit lay back down again, "and before you argue you are too young, still alive and have no weapon in which to attack me with"

Karin's eye's narrowed and while still sitting down manoeuvred sharply to kick the spirit in the head, Enigma reacted sharply and caught her leg before it could come into contact with her and flipped Karin over onto her front using her leg making her lie spread-eagled on the grass.

"I. Said. No." The spirit voiced again punctuating the spaces between every word and without another gesture vanished up into the tree leaving Karin alone.

---

It was a few seconds before the large sand pile that had been created at the three shinigami's feet moved and three heads un-ceremoniously popped out the small arrancar from earlier and two hollow looking creatures.

"You said they would move!" complained the thinner greyer one directing his anger at the large coloured one on the other side of the arrancar who looked like she had been crying

"Not my fault they didn't don-cha know" complained the coloured one right back looking over at the three in front of them,

"You made Nell upset don-cha know!" he cried pulling himself out from the slight sand bank they had created picking the now named, Nell up once he was free leaving the other to get out on his own which he did in the end after doing an almost forward roll,

"And we want you to apologise" he added

If it wasn't for the fact of where they where and who they where Ichigo probably would have burst out laughing instead he just started flabbergasted at the strangeness in front of his eyes he still continued to watch as Hitsugaya stepped forward and pulled his sword

"Shhh" he instructed and they all fell silent and looked at him even the hollow who had really just twigged just who they had demanded an apology from both frozen in fear with there eyes wide taking in there uniforms and Zanpaktou's

"Can you feel that?" Hitsugaya directed the question at Rukia who nodded, Ichigo looked confused for a moment before he felt the sand moving slightly under his feet and a low rumbling in his ears. Also drawing his Zanpaktou he turned away from the hollow and arrancar to scout behind them but saw nothing out of the ordinary occasional dead tree on the landscape.

"I can't see anything" commented Ichigo keeping his eyes scanning the landscape behind the other's backs,

"Then I would turn around Kurosaki" Hitsugaya commented as Ichigo watched as a giant shadow blocked the moonlight from the direction he was facing.

--

Aww i find the relationship between Nell Pesche and Dondochakka rather cute in a weird sort of way, and Dondochakka does say that annoying Don-cha know doesn't he? I remember it used to annoy the hell out of me anyway.

I had to re-write this a few times but I'm happy with the final result.


End file.
